The return of Maleficent
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Maleficent has risen to take her revenge. It's up to Sofia and her friends to stop her and save everything good. One of the prequel and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia: (walks in) Sorry I'm late Smoke.**

**Smoke: it's ok Sofia. But I'm glad you're here because we're about to start your story for rise of the shadow lord.**

**Sofia: cool. I can't to be part of it.**

**Smoke: Well in your story it will involve you and the mistress of evil.**

**Sofia: whoa, are you saying that?**

**Smoke: Yes you'll be battling Maleficent.**

**Sofia: Sweet mother of monkey milk.**

**Vanellope: (another room) get your own line!**

**Smoke: Let's get down to the story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sofia the first or any other character.**

_Once upon a time a evil sorceress named Maleficent, has cursed the infant princess Aurora, but at the age 16 she pricked her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and fell in a deep slumber. In order to prevent the curse from breaking she took prince Philip and locked him away. But with the help of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather they aided Prince Philip to defeat Maleficent and break the curse. But there's something to learn my dear readers. Evil never dies, it evolves. _

Sofia wakes up from her bed, walked to her closet and changed into her dress. When she leaves her room, she sees the castle destroyed, she wonders what happened. She walks around and she steps outside the castle and sees her whole kingdom destroyed, she was in shocked to see the destruction. Then a big black dragon with horns and purple underbelly shows up and breaths fire on Sofia.

Sofia woke up and started breathing heavily, a grey bunny hops up on Sofia's bed. "Are you okay, princess?" Clover asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I saw Enchancia destroyed by a black dragon with horns and breathes green fire." Said Sofia.

"It was just a bad dream Sofia." Said Robin as she and Mia flew in.

"Are you sure? It felt real to me." Said Sofia.

"Well, it was still a bad dream." Said Clover.

"You're right Clover." Said Sofia walking to her closest and change to her purple dress. " I have to go to school see you later." Said Sofia and exited her room.

"What was her bad dream about?" Mia asked.

Clover sighs and looks in disappointment. "A black dragon with horns and breathes fire." Said Clover.

"You mean she's back?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have a bad feeling she'll be back." Said Clover.

Meanwhile at royal prep Amber walks in the classroom a little tired. "Amber are you okay?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Said Amber and yawned. "I had this nightmare."

"Is it the one where you lost your beauty?" Sofia asked.

"No. It has a black dragon with horns and breathes green fire." Said Amber.

"That's odd I had the same dream too last night." Said Sofia.

"You had the same nightmare too?" Amber asked.

"Something weird is going on?" Said Sofia. "We should head straight to the library after school."

When school ended Sofia and Amber went to the library. "Ok, all we need to do is find the creature book." Said Amber. Sofia and Amber look every shelf for that book and every section for the creature book. "It's hopeless we'll never find that book." Said Amber.

"Don't worry Amber, we'll find it in no time." Said Sofia.

Amber walks to another section but she bumps in a cart and all the books fall off. "Ugh why do- (gasps) villains of the past." Said Amber looking at the picture of the dragon in their dreams. Amber picks on the book and places it on the table.

"So that's the dragon?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, that dragon doesn't look too bad." Said Amber.

Sofia turns the page before the dragon picture and sees someone that made the two princesses gasped. "Maleficent." They both said it fear.

"The mistress of evil. That put princess Aurora in that deep slumber." Said Sofia.

"Looks like it Sofia." Said Amber. "But she's dead, right?"

Sofia looks at her amulet and figures it out. "Maybe my amulet is trying to warn us?" Sofia guessed.

"Like her return?" Amber asked.

"Maybe." Said Sofia. Then they hear something coming from the distance, the two princesses look outside the window and see creatures that look like birds and pigs. "Is it just me or did the angry birds and bad pigs formed a truce?" Said Sofia.

Then some arrows come flying straight to the windows, Sofia and Amber dodge the arrows. "I think they should go back to their feud." Said Amber.

Then the soldiers climb up the window. "We should get the headmistresses!" Said Sofia and she and Amber run to the good fairlies.

**Sofia: good start.**

**Smoke: Thanks. Anyway I had a great time during the walkthrough.**

**Sofia: says the guy who doesn't ship icebreaker.**

**Smoke: I just don't see how a bad guy and the snow queen hooking up.**

**Darksteel: not to mention his B.O, bad breath and the fact that he sleeps in a dump.**

**Smoke: Thank you Darksteel!**

**Darksteel: no problem! I'm trying to watch the karate kid!**

**Smoke: which one? **

**Darksteel: 2010!**

**Smoke: Cool! Anyway please review and **

**Smoke and Sofia: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me and Lloyd are cleaning up the mess after Hans attacked. See Klorgbane's revenge chapter 2)**

**Smoke: ok this place is already cleaned up.**

**Lloyd: man I wish I can see Hans' punishment.**

**Smoke: actaully, KingdomKeepersGirl did a story like that, and the Disney princes were in it.**

**Lloyd: but they're from different times?**

**Smoke: yeah, but I found out that Prince Charming, Eric and Flynn are from the same time as Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.**

**Lloyd: oh I see.**

**Smoke: yeah, you wanna get some burgers?**

**Lloyd: Hell yeah.**

**You readers enjoy the new chapter of the return of Maleficent.**

Sofia and Amber are heading straight to the headmistresses' office and avoiding the creatures who are attacking the school. "We're almost there!" Said Sofia.

"Ok good, I think we lost those creatures." Said Amber.

Then some of the soldiers burst down a door and walk up to the two princesses. Sofia summons the comet staff and uses a freeze spell on the soldiers. "Come on!" Said Sofia.

Sofia and Amber have reached the the good fairies' office they see the good fairies in chains. "Princess Sofia, Princess Amber! What are you two doing here?" Flora asked.

"We're here to rescue you!" Said Sofia.

"You have to leave now!" Merryweather exclaimed.

"We're not gonna leave you here!" Said Sofia. Then a thunderbolt almost hits the two princesses but they dodge it just in time. Then Echo enter the room amd points her wand at Sofia and Amber. "Echo!" Sofia and Amber sounded surprised.

"Hey girls, did you miss me?" Echo asked sarcastily.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"To capture the three good fairies for my boss." Said Echo.

"You mean Maleficent?!" Amber replied.

"Oh my goodness the blonde girl got it right!" Said Echo.

Amber gets angry and takes her sky fan to teach Echo a lesson, but Sofia stops her. "No Amber, I'll take care of Echo." Said Sofia. "While you free the good fairies."

"Got it!" Said Amber.

Sofia fires two energy bolts at Echo and she flies out the room, then hits the wall. "This time it'll be different!" Said Sofia as she and Echo engage in a magic fight.

Amber uses her sky fan to cut the chains on Flora. "Amber! You and Sofia must leave right now!" Said Flora.

"We're not gonna leave you all here!" Said Amber.

"No dearie! She'll be here any minute and we don't want you here!" Said Fauna.

"Before who shows up?!" Amber asked while cutting the chains down. Then a giant light is seen behind Amber, when she turns around and she's shock to see who's behind her. "Uh oh."

Back to Sofia and Echo they're still fighting in the dance studio. Sofia uses a magic shield to block Echo's flamethrower attack. "Can't take the heat Sofia!?" Said Echo. "It's a good thing you can use your ultimate power against me."

"That's where you're wrong." Said Sofia and counters the attack back to Echo. Echo blocks the attack and uses a spell that pushes Sofia through three walls. "Ow."

"Aw, do you need your mommy?" Echo teased Sofia.

"Enough Echo!" Said Sofia.

"Any last words?" Echo asked.

"Echo, can we just put this behind us?" Sofia asked.

"What do you?" Echo asked.

"My family would of taken you in. Make you part of my family, you would of fit right in with me, Amber and the other princesses." Said Sofia.

Echo lowers her wand and looks at Sofia with a surprise look on her face. "Really? You would of let me in to your family?" Echo asked.

"Of course." Said Sofia. "Cindrella could of made amends with her step sisters."

Echo raises her wand and points at Sofia. "Sorry Sofia, but it'll be more fun to kill you." Said Echo and fires a thunderbolt at Sofia.

Sofia closes her eyes, but she hears something blocking the attack. Sofia opens her eyes and sees Drake blocking the attack with his swords. "Drake?" Said Sofia.

"Well it's not Superman!" Said Drake.

"Drake get out of the way! This is between me and Sofia!" Echo yelled out.

"Sorry Echo, but Sofia has other things to do." Said Drake.

Sofia runs back inside the school to check on Amber. Sofia runs the halls and see a gren glow coming from the office. Maleficent has just placed the good fairies in a jar. "We have what we need!" Said Maleficent.

Sofia opens the door and point the comet staff at Maleficent. "I don't think so!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Well what do we have here? Princess Sofia we meet at last." Said Maleficent.

Sofia lows her weapon and was shocked to know that Maleficent knows her name. "How do you know my name?" Sofia asked and raised her weapon back on Maleficent.

"Oh dear child, I have plans for you." Said Maleficent.

"What do you mean and what have you done with Amber?!" Sofia asked. Maleficent reveals Amber's unconisous body on the floor, Sofia runs to her side while Maleficent laughs and escapes. "Amber!"

Amber starts to open her eyes and sees Sofia. "Sofia! Maleficent is here!" She screamed.

"I know, I saw her and she knows me." Said Sofia.

"She knows you? But you never met her til now." Said Amber.

"I know we have to tell dad about this." Said Sofia.

"Yeah and warn everyone, but James already took the coach." Said Amber.

"Well Drake came in and saved my life just in time." Said Sofia.

"That's good." Said Amber. "But we should go home." Sofia helped Amber up and walked outside the office.

Everyone in the royal fantasy universe was warned about Maleficent's return. People were shocked and terrified, they don't know what to do. But in a dark fortress somewhere in the forbidden mountains Maleficent enters the fortress and sits on a stone throne.

"Ah, it's great to be back." Said Maleficent.

"Comfy Maleficent?" A dark figure asked walking towards her.

"Why yes. I also reconnected with some old friends." Said Maleficent referring to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather in a jar.

"Perfect, but remember you get me the amulet of Avalor so I can have power." Said the dark figure.

"And you'll get your power soon." Said Maleficent.

"Remember our deal, you give me the amulet and you'll live, but fail it's back to the dead for you." Said the dark figure and disappear.

"I'm gonna need some help for this mission." Said Maleficent and thought of someone and walked away.

**Lloyd: whoa! (Takes a bite of his burger)**

**Smoke: I know. People think I wrote this because of the Maleficent movie, but she was mention in the song make way for Ms. Nettle.**

**Lloyd: Really? **

**Smoke: yeah.**

**Cora: (walks in) hey guys.**

**Smoke and Lloyd: hey Cora!**

**Cora: what are you doing?**

**Smoke: just posting the new chapter of the return of Maleficent. Gonna get started on Ultima gems.**

**Cora: oh ok.**

**Smoke: ok you reviews please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me and Ben in the Disney universe)**

**Ben: Anything?**

**Smoke: Nope. **

**Ben: so what are we looking for?**

**Smoke: I don't know. But I'm guessing a chaos emerald.**

**Ben: what makes you say that?**

**Smoke: I'm just guessing.**

**Ben: I can turn into Wildmutt. **

**Smoke: No you'll scare the locals.**

**Ben: oh come on! **

**Smoke: sorry Ben. But my guess is the energy source is in Tomorrowland.**

**Ben: Lead the way.**

**Smoke: it's a good thing I wrote the new chapter of the return of Maleficnet.**

Sofia's family and Drake's family are in Enchancia having a meeting and discussing about Maleficent's return. "We should take action!" said King Douglas, Drake and Barabara's father.

"Hold on King Douglas, we don't know what she's planning." said King Roland.

"I agree, we don't know what she's up too." said Queen Miranda.

"Are you saying, that we do nothing but sit around and wait for her to strike?!" King Douglas asked and pounded his fist on the table.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure the other Justice Rangers will think of something." said Queen Valeria, Drake and Barabara's mother.

The kids were in Sofia's room thinking about what Maleficent is planning to do with the headmistresses. "Wait Maleficent kidnapped the head mistresses?" James asked.

"It's true." said Amber.

"Why would she kidnap them?" A seven year old girl wearing a red violet gown, with brown hair, fair skin, and has blue eyes asked. This is Barabara Drake's little sister.

"She knows them because Ms. Flora, Ms. Fauna, and Ms. Merryweather hid Princess Aurora for 16 years and broke Prince Philp out of Maleficent's castle and broke the curse." Sofia explained.

"I didn't know that." said Barabara.

"Well I'm not gonna stand here and watch Maleficent destroy our homes. I'm going to find Maleficent and save our kingdoms." said Drake and heads straight to the door.

"Dude, do you even know where she lives?" James asked.

Drake stops walking and realizes he doesn't know where Maleficent is. "Aw man! Only the headmistresses know where she lives." said Drake.

"Well, that ship has sailed." said Amber.

"Wait there is one person who knows about Maleficent." said Sofia.

"Who?" Drake asked.

"Ms. Nettle, she was a student to the good fairies." said Sofia.

"Oh yeah, she probably knows about her." said James.

Sofia, Amber, James, Drake and Barabara are at the prison, but they found out something happened. "Wait Ms. Nettle escaped?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't know what happened?" said Muscle man. "We were doing a inspection, then when I checked her cell she was gone!"

"Maybe she digged her way out?" Barabara wondered.

"We checked her cell, no tunnels or digging tools." said Muslce man. "But Fives is checking the footage."

"Well that's good." said Amber.

"Hey guys! You better get in and see this!" High five ghost cried out. Everyone was in the camera room and look at the footage of Ms. Nettle's cell and then a dark shadow appears in the video.

"What is that?" Sofia asked pointing out the dark shadow.

Muscle man takes a good look at the screen and sees some horns and a staff. "Is that Maleficent?" Muscle man asked.

"It is! She also kidnapped the good fairies!" said Sofia.

"Oh no, bro! She must of broke Nettle out!" said Muscle man. "I better warn your parents." said Muscle man and calls King Roland.

"What are you doing here?" The kids turn around and see Tahu.

"Sorry Tahu. But we needed to get some info from Nettle." said Sofia. "But Maleficent got to her first."

"Wait Maleficent? I thought she was dead?" Tahu replied.

"We don't know how she came back. But we have to stop her!" said Amber.

Muscle man is getting no answer from King Roland. "There's no answer." said Muscle man.

"They're still having that meeting about Maleficent." said Drake.

"Did Baileywick pick up the phone?" Amber asked.

"I called five times and it kept going to voice mail." said Muscle man.

"Something's wrong." said Sofia.

Meanwhile in Enchancia Sofia, Amber, James, Drake, Barabara, Wheeljack, Muscle man and Tahu run inside the castle and see Ms. Nettle. "Welcome back Sofia and friends." said Maleficent.

"Where are my parents?" Amber asked in anger.

"You mean them?!" said Ms. Nettle and revealed the kids' parents unconisous bodies on the floor.

"What have you done?!" Tahu exclaimed.

"They're resting and soon all the kingdoms will face the wraith of Maleficent!" said Ms. Nettle.

"Not on your life!" Wheeljack shouted and charges at Ms Nettle.

Ms. Nettle dodges Wheeljack and he lands on the throne and breaks it. "Too slow wrecker!" said Ms. Nettle.

"What are you and Maleficent planning?!" Sofia asked and pointed the comet staff at Ms. Nettle.

"All in due time, but first!" said Ms. Nettle and waved her wand. "Nighty, night." The spell that Ms. Nettle has casted puts our heroes in a deep slumber.

"You won't get away with this." said Sofia while falling in the deep slumber.

"I already have. So long Princess Sofia and sleep tight forever!" said Ms. Nettle and flew away. So far Sofia and her friends fell in a deep slumber, with no one to wake them up.

**Ben: ok so far, we can't even find it.**

**Smoke: I'm still looking for it!**

**Ben: some treasure hunter you are.**

**Smoke: eagle and Victor are here. So we'll split up you're with Eagle, and I'm with Victor.**

**Ben: good, maybe Eagle won't be so bad.**

**Smoke: shut up! **

**Ben: you can't ever look for a Predacon bone!**

**Smoke: there's nothing on the mointor!**

**Ben: I'll see you around. (Walks away)**

**Smoke: well that's the new chapter of the return of Maleficent. Stay tuned for Ultima gems, I got some new surprises for you to see. So please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Me playing Brutal legend)**

**Smoke: come on! Let's kick some ass!**

**Scott: (walks in) Hey Smoke, playing a game I see.**

**Smoke: yeah Scott. What are you doing here?**

**Scott: nothing man. Just wanna know what story you're updating?**

**Smoke: the return of Maleficent.**

**Scott: seriously? This is in a lame archive. **

**Smoke: (takes down Scott on the table) there's a code that I follow. If the fandom is too girly or childish, you make it badass!**

**Scott: ok I get the point.**

**Let's get down to the story. Btw three OCs belong to jakevoronkov1. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Cinnibar, the dark storm was brewing on as Scarlet looked onward towards the kingdom on the palace wall as her communicator rang and she pressed her earpiece. "Skips, I know that she's back. Nothing goes on here without me knowing it." Scarlet said.

"She's not the kind to give up easily. She's kidnapped the headmistresses." Skips said.

Scarlet then retreated back into the palace with anger on her face as she mumbled to herself. "And to think this all started because she wasn't invited to a birthday party."

She walked through as Eddie played Clementine and noticed her walk by as he got up and walked over to her. "Maleficent's back." Scarlet said as Eddie gasped and drew his axe, the Separator, ready for battle.

"Whoa! Maleficent is back! How did that happened?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know how but I fear Sofia and Amber could be in trouble. Princess Sofia come in?" She gets no answer. "Princess Amber do you copy?!" She called Amber, but no answer. "Oh no, Eddie get your car ready!" Scarlet called out.

"I'm on it!" Eddie replied and ran to the garage.

Scarlet went into her sister's room, where she was practicing with her powers, shooting at targets all around her with icicles, lightning bolts, fireballs, etc.

"Sis, I have to go rescue my apprentices. You're in charge of the kingdom while I'm gone." Scarlet said.

"Sure, sis. This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours." Ariana said, jabbing her sister in the arm.

Scarlet then reached into her pocket and pressed her mask to her eyes. "If I need you, you're comm-link is ready."

"You can count on me." said Ariana.

Scarlet then left as she jumped into the passenger seat of Eddie's car. "Let's ride." said Scarlet and they drove off.

Meanwhile in the prison Ben Tennyson along side with High five ghost and Cody are entering a elevator where a dangerous prisoner is placed. Then Ben's cellphone rings. "Hello?" He answered.

"Ben it's me Ariana." said Ariana.

"Oh hey. What's up?" said Ben.

"Listen to me Mal-" Ariana was cut off because the call was dropped because the three boys enter the a big room with a medium size white cube in the middle.

"Dropped call." said Ben.

"Who was it?" High five ghost asked.

"Scarlet's sister. She was talking about Mal." said Ben. When they enter Mal's cell, he's sitting on his bed looking down. "Alright Mal, I want answers!"

"I may look like one person, but there are more people inside of me. I known them from the beginning until the end." said Mal still looking down.

"He's been saying that ever since he was arrested." said High five ghost.

"Is that a poem?" Cody asked.

"Beats me?" High five ghost replied.

"Stop playing games Mal! Who was Klorgbane working for?!" Ben shouted. Mal only replied the same thing he say before. Ben grabbed Mal by the shirt and notices that Mal isn't moving his mouth. Ben turns into Kickin Hawk and rips the fake Mal's head off, then he turns back to normal.

"It's a fake!" High five ghost exclaimed. "That explains why his food was untouched."

Back on the surface High five ghost is trying to call Muscle man and tell him about Mal but no answer. "There's no answer!" He reported. "He must be in Enchancia. Oh no!"

"I'm on it fives!" Ben yelled out and got into his tenn-speed and his bike suit is created and drives off.

Ariana calls Ben again. "Ben why did you hang up on me?!" Ariana asked enraged.

"No my call was dropped was I heading straight to Mal's cell!" Ben answered.

"Mal? I was calling about Maleficent." said Ariana. "She's back and could be after the Amulet of Avalor."

"I'm on my way right now!" said Ben.

"My sister is on her way right now." said Ariana and hangs up.

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Eddie are driving to Enchancia in Eddie's car, the Druid Plow, with Scarlet in the passenger seat. As they passed through the land, they noticed Maleficent's evil creatures starting to fester more and more.

Scarlet banged her head on the frame. "Can you believe this lady, Eddie?!"

"Quite frankly, Scarlet, no. This girl is worse than Doviculus." Eddie said.

"At least he had some honor." Scarlet sighed.

"Yeah Maleficent on the other hand no." said Eddie. "Hold on!" Eddie hits the nitro on the Druid and rams Maleficent's evil creatures.

"Good work Eddie!" Scarlet cheered. Then a tree brute slams on the Druid and Eddie and Scarlet are out of the car. "Oh crap." said Scarlet.

Maleficent's creatures are closing in then a green energy blast destroys a squad. A white and green robotic humanoid with large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move even on his with the Omnitrix symbol with the Omntrix symbol is on his chest. "Fear not princess and roadie! Atomix is here!" He shouted.

"Ben?" Scarlet wondered.

"Stand back friends!" said Atomix. Scarlet shields herself and Eddie. "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Atomix chanted and formed a huge energy ball and throws it at the evil creatures and destroys them all.

The tree brute charges at Atomix, but Atomix punches the tree brute and gets smashed to pieces. Then the Omntrix starts to time out and turns back to Ben. "Nice of you to drop in." said Scarlet.

"I'm just looking for a prisoner that escaped and Muscle man was last heard here." said Ben.

"Eddie and I are here to save my apprentices." said Scarlet.

"We better hurry! Who knows what Maleficent is doing right now." said Eddie.

Then they hear an explosion from a distance. "Like that?" Ben asked.

They enter the village and see Wheeljack battling Ms. Nettle plant monsters. "Is that all you got!?" Wheeljack shouted.

"I got pently more tricks up my sleeve wrecker!" said Ms. Nettle.

"Nettle!" Scarlet yelled out and shoots a ice blast at Nettle but she dodges the blast.

"Ah Scarlet it's great to see you again." said Nettle in a evil tone.

"I knew you would be working with Maleficent!" Scarlet pointed out.

"You're right and where is she you may ask? She's getting Sofia's amulet even as we speak." said Ms. Nettle. "And you're not going anywhere."

Then Rook shows up and shoots a net and captures Ms. Nettle. "Sorry Nettle but you're grounded." said Rook.

"Just in time Rook!" said Ben.

"What's going on Ben?" Rook asked.

"Let's see Mal escaped, Nettle is working with Maleficent and she's after the Sofia's Amulet." said Ben.

"Mal escaped!?" Rook exclaimed.

"We can explain later, Eddie and I will save Sofia and Amber." said Scarlet as they run to the castle.

Ms. Nettle breaks free from the net and summons a army of mutant plants. "Ben I suggest you change into Swampfire!" said Rook.

"Way ahead of you!" Ben agreed and hit the Omnitrix and changed into a blue muscular humanoid moth with the Omntrix symbol on the belt.

"I wanted Swampfire not Big Chill!" said Big Chill. "You guys whack some weeds! I'll take care of Nettle!" Big Chill flew up and used a ice breath to freeze Ms. Nettle.

"What does he mean by whack some weeds?" Rook asked. Wheeljack face palm then takes his swords out and attacks the plant army. Rook sighs and turned the Proto-tool into a blade and slashes the plant army.

Meanwhile in Enchancia castle Scarlet and Eddie enter the throne room and see everyone in a deep slumber. "Ok how do we wake them up?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think so you fools!" Maleficent shouted.

"Maleficent!" said Scarlet and took out a sword.

"Oh the Scarlet warrior, I heard so much about you." said Maleficent.

"You won't be laying a finger on Sofia and Amber!" said Scarlet.

"I'm afraid that's gonna happen." said Maleficent. "Now I'll take the amulet of Avalor and the heart of Miledition and be on my way." She grabs the two amulets but they are blocked.

"Ha! Only the wearers can remove the amulets." said Scarlet.

"You think you won Scarlet warrior!?" Maleficent asked.

"I think you should surrender right now, Maleficent." Eddie suggested.

Back to the village, Rook and Wheeljack have finished the last of the mutant plants. "Good work Wheeljack." said Rook.

"Thanks, you're not bad too." said Rook.

Then Nettle uses a spell to tie up Wheeljack and Rook. "Let's see Ben is taken care of, now you two." said Ms. Nettle. Then a energy blast hits Ms. Nettle and she sees a Perk Upchuck with the. Omintrix symbol on it's chest. "I thought you were down?!"

The perk Upchuck didin't responded and charge at Ms. Nettle. The Upchunk uses it's tongues to consume some table stands in the market and fires a green laser from the mouth and it hits Ms. Nettle. Ms. Nettle recovers from the hit and starts to get furious.

"How did Ben recover so fast?" Wheeljack asked.

Then Ben shows up and you're wondering what's going on? "Hey guys!" said Ben.

Ms. Nettle and Wheeljack are confused and shocked. "How is this? How can you be at two places at once?" Ms. Nettle replied. But Upchuck kicks Ms. Nettle to the ground.

"Game over!" said Upchuck but in a female's voice.

Ms. Nettle got back in the air. "You'll see me again Justice Rangers! That's a promise!" Ms. Nettle shouted and fly away.

"Are you ok?" The female Upchuck asked, but then the Omnitrix timed out and a girl stood in place with brown elbow length hair, emerald green eyes and sleeveless pink shirt, shorts, and special Plumber grade sunglasses. She also have fingerless gloves, boots, mechanized Plumber bracelets with weapons and other uses, and a Omntrix just like Ben's but it's pink.

"I am now." said Wheeljack still confused by all this. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Jen Tennyson, Ben's twin sister." Jen introduced herself.

"You have a twin sister?" Wheeljack wondered.

"Yeah, we'll bring you up to speed later." said Ben.

Scarlet buzzed in on the comm link. "Hey guys! The Sleeping beauties are awake!"

"Glad to hear it sweetheart." Wheeljack replied.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Scarlet shouted.

"Whatever you say sunshine." said Wheeljack.

Meanwhile in the palace of Cinnibar Scarlet, Eddie, Skips, Sofia, Amber, Drake, Tahu, Wheeljack, Ben, Rook, and Jen are in the training hall. Mordecai, Rigby and the Dinobots are there too. "Ok I already told your parents and you'll be staying here until Maleficent is defeated." said Scarlet talking to Sofia, Amber, and Drake.

"That goes for the Justice Rangers too." said Tahu.

"Tahu, this is Scarlet army business." said Scarlet.

"This has a connection to Klorgbane and Mal! Mal is one of our most wanted enemies and you never encountered him!" said Tahu.

"This is not your concern! Now you and Rigby leave right now or-" Before Scarlet could finish she was cut off when Tahu grabs her by the neck.

"I'm not in a good mode." Tahu muttered angerly.

"Look at much I wanna see you two fight. We have a evil fairy to find and kill. So let's work together." said Grimlock.

"I'm ok with it." said Tahu.

"Fine by me. But you have to live under my rules." said Scarlet.

"Whatever." said Wheeljack.

"Oh and Rigby. You touching anything! Got it!?" Scarlet exclaimed.

**"Yeah, yeah!" Rigby answered.**

**Scott: not bad I guess.**

**Smoke: thanks.**

**Scott: so uh. You got any stories for Total drama?**

**Smoke: just a crossover. **

**Scott: cool.**

**Smoke: yeah, I'm gonna go upload this. (Walks away)**

**Scott: (calls Darksteel) hey Darksteel you were wrong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mal: (sees the golden flower) the golden flower. It's glorious!**

**Gothal: yes and it's all mine.**

**Mal: you mean mine. I found the flower and I'm gonna sell it for a million dollars.**

**Gothal: (takes a knife out) I'm not gonna let you do that!**

**Mal: think about it Gothal, we can use the money to have weapons. **

**Gothal: I'm losing my flower again!**

**Mal: (grabs Gothal's wrist and twist it) you're nothing but a old hag!**

**Gothal: you're nothing but a thought!**

**(Explosions are heard outside)**

**Mal: what was that?!**

**Duncan: hey Mal and Gothal, come out and play! (Throws a grenade and explodes)**

**Mal: what the hell is going on!?**

**(Me and Dakota grab the flower before Mal and Gothal noticed)**

**Me: let's get out of here!**

**Mal: you're not going anywhere! (Charges at us)**

**Let's get down to the chapter**

Aurora was up in the Cinnibar Observatory, the highest point in the Kingdom, as she gazed onto the atmosphere with a glare at the darkness closing in.

"Not on my watch." Aurora said as her palms lit up in blazing light and she raised them over her head and fired a beam of light, casting a shield of light over the entire kingdom as she settled down.

"This should stop Maleficent's advance for a few weeks, where I shall repeat this spell again." Aurora sighed as she walked off to the meeting between the Scarlet Army and Justice Rangers."

Meanwhile in the meeting room the Justice Rangers in the meeting room being brought up to speed about Maleficent coming back from the dead. "So Maleficent came back from the dead?" Swoop asked.

"Correct and more powerful then ever. She was after the amulet of Avalor." said Tahu.

"And she kidnapped the headmistresses of royal prep." Sofia replied.

"Oh come that's good! No school!" said Swoop.

"Use your head Swoop! This universe is being coverd in darkness and you're saying that school's out!" said Skips.

"Alright it is bad." Swoop rolled his eyes.

Then Aurora enters the meeting room and sits next to Anna and Elsa. "Hey what's sleeping beauty doing here?" Wheeljack asked.

"Wait she was cursed! She doomed us all!" Muscle man cried out.

"Mitch." Korra said. "Aurora is the very reason why Cinnibar is safe."

"No one calls me Mitch except Starla!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Sorry Mitch. I, uh, just did." Korra said smugly.

"Anyways, Aurora here is the light to Maleficent's darkness." Dante said as Aurora showed her Photokinesis. "Her light shield protects Cinnibar from the ensuing darkness."

"Amazing, and I thought Elsa and Rapunzel were the only princesses with powers." said Dawn.

After the Scarlett Army and the Justice Rangers are fully situated in the Cinnibar meeting room, Scarlett arrives at the door and walks towards them, her hands clasped behind her back with a look of worry on her face.

"So." she said. "Who wants to live?"

Then, everyone in the room raised their hands and Scarlett raised her hand as well, though not over her head.

"Me too. After all, we're all in this situation together." She nodded to Bayonetta who raised her hands and showed an image of all of the kingdoms shrouded in darkness with the exception of Cinnibar, thanks to Aurora's photokinetic powers.

And that was when everyone gasped and had looks of worry on their faces as Skips banged his fist on the table, sending all of the wine glasses to bounce up and then come back down. Jen and Drake had just about had it with Nettle and Maleficent now.

"I'm afraid none of us can leave the Kingdom unless it is regarding the mission. If you have any further questions, they will be answered in due time. Enjoy your stay." Scarlett said as they all nodded. "Dismissed."

"So we're stuck here?" Wheeljack asked.

"Unless it's regarding the mission." Scarlett replied.

"What are you crazy?!" Grimlock protested. "The other kingdoms are in darkness and you suggest we just sit here and let everyone suffer from Maleficent! Well I think the only thing you two have in common is PMS!" Grimlock crossed his arms.

Scarlet then twitches her eye in anger. "Ryu! Korra! Hold me back!" Then, Ryu and Korra got up and each grabbed one of her arms as she started shouting at the top of her lungs. "I'll kill you, Grimlock! This is my home! This is my base! I can kick you out anytime I want!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Grimlock replied and clenched his fists.

That was when Korra and Ryu started to feel the heat building up inside of Scarlet from her anger strengthening her firepower. If it wasn't for Korra's firebending and Ryu's fire Ninpo, they would have let go of her from the pain.

"Easy Scarlett!" Drake calmed Scarlett down but it doesn't work.

"Scarlett!" said Sofia.

"You're weak Scarlett! You run while you shoudk fight!" Grimlock shouted.

"Look can we just get back to the briefing?" Amber asked.

"Amber's right, we need to focus." said Tahu. He uploaded a file into the computer and Nettle, Echo and Mal.

"Wait, I thought Echo was arrested for trying to destroy Enchancia?" Ariana asked.

"She escaped two weeks after she was placed in her cell." said Muslce man.

"I gotta beef up security in the prison." said Tahu.

"Yeah plus Mal escaped." said Ben.

"Mal escaped!" Tahu exclaimed.

"How did he escaped?" Muscle man asked.

"He used the same thing Zombozo did once a decoy." said Ben.

"Oh yeah, that's right you're afraid of clowns!" Jen replied.

"Shut up!" Ben exclaimed pushed Jen.

"We better get Duncan, he knows Mal." said Tahu.

Wait. Your team has Duncan in it?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah." Grimlock said.

And that was when the entire Scarlett Army minus the members in the Justice Rangers started bawling out in hysterics, some kicking or hitting the ground.

"It is official." Korra stated, wiping a tear from her eye. "We're the better team."

"Huh?" Drake asked.

"We have true heroes on this team." Ryu stated. "Granted some of them are former villains, but heroes nonetheless. You guys have a juvenile delinquent who always gets arrested like Duncan."

"I don't care how much he may have changed, I would never let filth like that step within 10 feet of my palace under normal circumstances." said Scarlett.

"That's where you're wrong!" Mordecai stated. "During the masters of darkness invasion, you didn't stop them, nobody was stopping them, but someone did and that's us. The Justice rangers fought Django of the dead and saved the multiverse. We're the better team, we battle a lot of villains, some members of the team look at danger in the face and survive and save a lot of worlds. The Justice rangers has heroes, and some former villains, the Avengers, Combaticons and S.M.A.S.H are on our team, you have princesses that never been in a fight. We're the better team." Mordecai finished off by crossing his arms.

"Ooh." everyone in the room said.

"You stood up to me." Scarlett stated. "You're crazy... I like that."

"That took guts, Mordo." said Eddie.

"I wish I can hear it." Both armies turn to see Takanuva.

"Takanuva!" Rapunzel ran up to the Toa of light and hugged him, Takanuva hugs her back.

Duncan looks over at the two. "Get a room you two!" He said. Scarlett glares at the delinquent. "I get it, I'm getting the Rigby treatment." He rolled his eyes.

"Looks like it Duncan." Drake replied.

"You two know each other?" Scarlett asked.

"It's a long story." said Rapunzel.

Meanwhile in the forbidden mountain Maleficent sits on her throne thinking of a plan to get the amulet of Avalor, but first she needed to get rid of the Scarlett army and Justice Rangers who stand in the way. "How am I suppose to get the amulet off that little girl if that Scarlett bitch gets in the way, along with that Toa of fire?!" She said.

"No offense but you're army is as dumb as a sack of hammers." said Echo.

"I agree with you it took them 16 years to look for Aurora but they were looking for a baby." said Maleficent.

"There is a way, what is the thing that the Scarlett army and Justice Rangers have?" Echo asked.

"Duh, a dental plan." A pig soldier guessed, then Echo shoots lightning at the pig soldier.

"No, it's army. But they team up with other heroes, since both teams are working together I say with team up with other people like Queen Grimhlide, Ursula, Gaston, and the list goes on and on." said Echo.

"Did you had people like them?" Maleficent asked.

"I had three metal dragons, well two of them were, I think the thrid one was a griffin but now they're on the good side." said Echo.

"But some of those people are dead." said Mal walking in.

"Actually there is a potion to bring them back, but I need a few things." said Maleficent.

"I know that potion, I'll go get those things for you." said Echo. Echo teleports out of the throne room leaving Maleficent with a evil smile on her face.

Meanwhile back in Cinnibar both teams are in the training hall training and sparring for the mission of their lives. Drake and Scarlett are getting ready to spar, Drake takes his swords out. Wheeljack, Muscle man and Duncan are on Drake's side of the room, while Sofia and Bayonetta are on Scarlett's side of the room.

"Ready, kid?" Scarlett asked, taking a sword out.

"You know it." said Drake. Drake and Scarlett get in battle stance and get ready to fight.

(**We return from the mission)**

**Me: alright we took care of Gothal, but Mal is still out there. But the golden flower is safe.**

**Springer: well I'm gonna give the golden flower to Merlin. **

**Arcee: the flower will be safe there?**

**Springer: yeah, it's for the best. It was great seeing you guys again, listen call me if you help. (Walks to the universal bridge with the golden flower in his hands)**

**Me: hey Springer! Take care!**

**Springer: thanks. (Exits)**

**Me: ok I'm going to Eagle's. (Grabs a pair of shock gloves from Arkham origins)**

**Dakota: uh Smoke?**

**Me: gotta go! (Walks out) please review and you know!**


	6. Chapter 6

(**The base is all fixed)**

**Me: Well this, place is all fixed. (Lays on the couch and puts King of Queens on) This place is fixed and I'm beat.**

**Cyrus: Well, halfway fixed.**

**Me: Don't worry about it, Cyrus.**

**Amber: What happened?**

**Me and Cyrus: Don't ask!**

**Amber: Sorry!**

**Cyrus: I'm not in the mood!**

**Me: Plus it was a long day for me. I just wanna relax.**

**Cyrus: Well I'm gonna go spend time with my cousin.**

**Sofia: It's Jake, Smoke. He's kind of upset tat you're not giving him credit for co-writing these recent chapters with you.**

**Me: Crap. I forgot. Sorry, Jake.**

**Let's get down to the chapter.**

Drake and Scarlett take their weapons out and gets into stance. "I have to warn you to use your weapons and powers, Drake." Scarlett said.

"Why is that?" Drake asked.

"A new power awakened in my body a few weeks ago." Scarlett said. "Maybe it's from my growth as a person. I don't know how it happened. Anyway, my new power is that I'm almost invunerable to regular punches and kicks."

"How is that?"

"My skin, Drake. It hardens in response to physical trauma." Scarlett said, her swords drawn. "It takes weapons or powers to really defeat me."

"So your skin is only hardened when someone punches or kicks it."

"Mmm-hmm." Scarlett said. "Come on!"

They then charged at each other. Drake blocks Scarlett's attack with his swords. Drake parrys the attack and slashes a x at Scarlett. "I see that Tahu trained you well." said Scarlett.

"He has, along with the other Toa." said Drake.

"Glad to hear it." said Scarlett. They continue fighting while Duncan and Wheeljack are watching.

"Come on Drake! Kick her ass!" Muscle man shouted.

Drake shapeshifts into a chimera and pounces at Scarlett, but Scarlett punches Drake in the face. Drake changes back to his human form and recovers. Drake pants and throws thunder balls at Scarlett. Scarlett dodges the Thunderballs and charges at Drake. Scarlett lands a series of punches and combos on Drake until K.O.

"Drake!" Wheeljack cried out.

After a quick healing session in the combatants, Scarlett smiled awkwardly as Drake looked at her with a sneer on his face. Sofia and Bayonetta stood on the other side of the room on Sofia's side while Duncan, Muslce man and Wheeljack stood on the other side. Drake was still kind of ticked that Scarlett beat him in a practice match recently.

"You need my help again?" Bayonetta asked.

"No, no. I'm good. I'm good." Scarlett insisted.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"But Scarlett. His hair is amazing compared to your's. He's got the whole rockstar thing going on."

"Are you serious?! His head looks like a freaking porcupine! How-" Scarlett then stopped herself once she realized Drake was still sneering at her.

"Bayonetta, could you please go back to Sofia before you make me say something else to him that I'll regret?!" Scarlett strictly asked.

"*Sigh* I love it when I'm nasty." Bayonetta said before snapping her fingers and appearing next to Drake, hands on her chin. "Oh, sweet Amaterasu. It looks so smooth!" she sighed over Drake's hair.

Drake pulled out a crucifix from his pocket and held it at Bayonetta.

"You know, the cross thing isn't exactly going to work with me, but I can read the signs. I'm not stupid. I'm out of here." Bayonetta said before teleporting back to Sofia.

"Drake." Scarlett said, nervous.

"Scarlett." Drake said, annoyed.

"Look, about that practice match. I didn't mean for it to go that far-" Scarlett said before Drake punched her in the gut. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Well, it's in the past." Drake smiled.

"Look, do you want to go after Echo with me and Sofia or not?"

"Sure. I need someone to fight right about now." Drake said.

Duncan smirks at Drake punching Scarlett in the gut while Kratos glares at him. "Kratos you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Skips protested.

"I am not gonna kill him, I just don't like him." said Kratos.

"You don't like anyone." said Skips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the meeting room Scarlett has summoned Drake, Sofia, Bayonetta, Wheeljack, Muscle Man, and Duncan to discuss a plan. "Alright I called you all here so we can capture Echo and find what Maleficent is up too." said Scarlett.<p>

"Psst! That'll take us about a hour what are we gonna do for the rest if the day!?" Muscle Man replied cocky.

"Muscle man this'll be dangerous! Be serious!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Anyway after her escape she went back to this castle."

"Instead of getting to her father to hide her." said Sofia.

"That would be the first place to look." stated Muscle Man.

"Now Tinkerbell and her friends will head straight to the forbidden mountains and find some more info about Maleficent." said Scarlett.

"Wait you got Tinkerbell on your team?" Muscle man asked and bursts into laugher.

"She's good when it comes to scout missions." Scarlett replied.

"Whatever." said Muscle man.

Dawn walks in the room and looks around. "You wanted to see me Scarlett?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to Maleficent's lair and see what she's up to." said Scarlett. "Tinker bell and her friends will be with you. So I'll turn you into a pixie like tinker bell."

"Are you sure about this?" Dawn asked.

"Positive. " She walked over to her rack and pulls out a vial of a pink potion and loads it into a syringe. "Bayonetta has been working on this for a week now. It gives the subject shapeshiftin powers. However, these not only allow you to transform into any creature. They actually allow you to transform into any person."

"Meaning?"

"If I give you this, you could transform into me if you wanted to." Scarlett finished.

"Which is why you're trusting me with this only." Dawn realized as Scarlett approached her with the syringe ready.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Definitely."

Scarlett sighed, then slowly jabbed Dawn's neck with the syringe , loading all of the potion into the young girl's system.

The transformation began in Dawn and she shrunk and grew two connected sets of tiny pixie wings. "Well I'll be damned." said Wheeljack.

By the time she reached Tink's size, her clothes had morphed into a plant-like version of themselves. Dawn then opened her eyes and looked at herself in her first transformation. She then fluttered her wings and gasped out a sigh. "This is going to take some getting used to." said Dawn

"I hear that." Bayonetta said. "It's just going to be slightly difficult to control at first. All you do is think about what you want to transform into and then it happens."

Tink flew in and gave Dawn an earpiece in her new size.

"Give me any information necessary for taking Maleficent down." said Scarlett.

"You got it!" Tinker Bell replied.

"I got an idea, you take this grenade, save the three headmirtess, plant the grenade and boom! Happy Fourth of July!" said Wheeljack.

"Nah, I'll, stick to Scarlett's plan" said Dawn.

Vidia crosses her arms and glares at the Wrecker. "That is the most dumbest idea I ever heard!" said Vidia. "Including whatever Duncan's thinking?"

"Trust me sweetheart you don't wanna know." Duncan smirked.

"Come on let's go." said Tinker bell.

As Dawn, Tink and her friends left for Maleficent's castle, Wheeljack turned to Scarlett and Bayonetta. "You Scarlett Army members don't know how to play fair, do you?"

"We're at war." Bayonetta said, hands on her hips. "Everything's fair."

* * *

><p>After traversing the grounds to the castle where Echo's hiding place was, Oleander and Minmius landed in a forest along with the Jackhammer. Wheeljack, Muscle man, Bayonetta and Duncan exit the ship. Scarlett and her group reached and debriefed the plan to storm the room in the castle where Echo was.<p>

"Okay, Tahu has authorized me to give you orders. So you guys take care of the henchmen. But don't touch Echo. Her battle belongs to me and Sofia."

"Deal." Drake said.

After they finished debriefing behind the rocks, everyone put their hand in and Scarlett put her's on top.

"Ready, and-"

"Break!" they all shouted as they jumped across and started storming the castle. Just as they made their way up the outer wall, they see a crate full of mutagen being lowered into the castle courtyard.s

"Is that mutagen?" Drake asked.

"Looks like it?" Duncan replied.

You know who else uses mutagen?" Muscle man was about to say a my mom joke until Duncan grabs him by tje collar.

"If you say your mom, I'll kill you and Scarlett will kill us." said Duncan

As soon as Scarlett saw the mutagen, she snapped her fingers and hazmat suits went onto Duncan and Musclet Man.

"This will keep you two safe."Sweet, what about Drake?" Duncan asked.

"I'll be fine." said Drake

"He can shapeshift. It has no real effect on him or me or Bayonetta because we can just morph back to our original form. As for Sofia, I kinda got the retro mutagen formula from Donnie and injected Sofia with it." Scarlett explained.

"Smart, good bad we can't use it on muscle man." said Duncan.

"Not funny, bro." said Muscle man.

"Retromutagen is a really tempermental experiment." Scarlett replied.

"How did you come up with the formula?" Duncan asked.

"I didn't." Scarlett sighed. "As the technical queen of the most technologically advanced kingdom in this dimension, I am, without sounding cocky, a genius. I conduct powerful experiments to help my royal guard and help trade with the other kingdoms. But retro mutagen is my biggest hurdle ever. When I heard rumors of mutagen throughout the dimension, I got immediately worried."

"You know who else is a genius, my-" Muscle Man began until he was wrapped up by Bayonetta's hair.

"That has officially scarred my psyche. I've seen that accursed failure screen on my computer so many times it's not even joke worthy. In a recent test run before we went on this mission, I failed 62 times before rage-quitting. I had to cave and ask Donnie for his formula, and I finally found that I needed the DNA of something that's immune to mutagen." Scarlett admitted

"Wow. Who do we know that's immune to mutagen?" Drake asked.

"We're not bringing in April for the danger that is here, so the only solution is an actual Kraang." Duncan realized.

"I had Ryu bring me a Kraang so I could use it's DNA for my experiment. Then, I gave my army injection treatments." Scarlett said.

"Where did you get the mutagen?" Duncan asked as they got up ready to fight.

"The wreckage from Stockman's lab." Scarlett explained. "I needed this for my experiments. Any new recruits will be given the retromutagen treatment."

"Alright let's get wrecking." said Wheeljack.

"As I was- " Duncan grabs him by the collar.

"If you say your mom, I'll be happy to put you in the mutagen tank and Mikey will have to call you something else." said Duncan

"As much as I would love to see a mutated Muscle Man, I can't allow it. Tahu has authorized me to give you guys orders, which means that I'm responsible for you guys on this mission."

"So if anything happens to me or Duncan-" Muscle Man began.

"It's on my head." Scarlett said as she got on top of Wheeljack in vehicle mode and Duncan tossed her a machine gun to use on top of him as he drove. She snapped her fingers and her boots turned to magnetic boots to keep her stabilized wile on top of Wheeljack.

Wheeljack drove across the ground as Scarlett started firing her machine gun as they rode through towards the castle. "Let's do this baby!" Muscle Man shouted.

They burst through the castle doors, Wheeljack transforms to his robot mode with Scarlett jumping off Wheeljack and attacks the henchmen. "Special delivery!" Wheeljack shouted and punches a golem in the face.

Duncan summons a iron fist on his right hand, his iron fist has the same skull on his t shirt and starts beating up some henchmen. Muscle Man opened fire on his mini gun and started laughing like a mad man.

"How did she know how to get here so easily without being caught?" Drake asked Sofia as they sliced through plant minions with their spear and swords.

"She took espionage lessons from the great Big Boss." Sofia explained.

"Figures!" said Drake.

Muscle man took out his gun and opened fire. "You know who else loves big guns? My mom!" Muscle man shouted.

Everyone in the area was disgusted by that my mom joke. "Thanks for putting that image in my head muscle man!" said Drake, disgusted.

"Scarlett! You and Sofia go get Echo. We'll take care of this!" said Bayonetta.

"Got it! Come on Sofia!" Scarlett replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Echo was in an empty and ties a not to a raven's leg and it flies away. "Where are those two?"<p>

Later, Scarlet and Sofia burst into the room Echo was in, sending the guards at the door flying into the walls.

"Echo! There you are!" Scarlett shouted.

"Scarlett. Took you long enough." Echo said.

"Thought the suspense was gonna kill me. 'How will they make their entrance? Is she emotional or grunge? What's her fighting style? How's her face going to look when she dies?!'" Scarlett said.

"So much hostility." said Echo

"Why?! Why'do you try to kill her?!" Scarlett asked in anger.

"Ironic question coming from a warrior. You want to know? Okay. Defeat me and take me to your castle. Then I will tell you." said Echo.

"You telling the truth?" Scarlett asked.

Sofia then sent a telepathic message to Scarlett. "Echo is many things but a liar is not one of them."

"Maybe. But I still have to give her the inhibitor collar." Scarlett sent back.

Echo fired tons of blasts from her wand as Scarlett and Sofia dodged them swiftly by the skin of their teeth.

Sofia retaliated with a heat beam eye blast, which knocked her wand away from her.

"Nice shot, but Maleficent must prevail!" Echo shouted as she teleported around.

"We do not have a clear shot! I repeat, we do not have a clear shot!" Scarlett shouted into her earpiece.

"What's the matter? The great Scarlet Warrior is afraid of a little girl?" Echo shouted.

"I cannot bring myself to hurt someone as small and young as you, Echo." Scarlett said calmly as she nodded to Sofia, who summoned her bow and took a stance.

"Concentrate. Use your mind to sense where she will be next." Scarlett said as Sofia squinted in concentration under her mask. The camera pans into slow-mo and let her net arrow go, Echo appearing on the ground below and was instantly trapped in the net and was entangled as teacher and student appeared in front of her.

"Enough. I surrender." Echo said as she held out her hands. Sofia held out some wristcuffs and put them on her wrists, binding them together. Scarlett then summoned a collar and put it on Echo's neck and the locks engaged.

"I'm sorry Echo. But for your crimes, I have no choice but to place you under arrest. And don't even think about using your powers to escape. The collar is a power inhibitor that renders them useless as long as it's on." Scarlett said as she and Sofia escorted the young girl out and into the Jackhammer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tinker bell, her friends including Dawn have arrived at the forbidden mountains, they sneaked past the guards and enter the throne room. "Ok there's Maleficent." Rosetta noted.<p>

That's when they noticed two of the most evil villains in Disney canon among the crowd. "Wait what are Prince and Lady Tremaine doing here?" Silvermist asked.

Then Mal and Rampage walks in the throne room. "Is that Mike?" Tinker bell asked concerned.

"That's Mal. Mike's evil personality. He was extracted and cloned by Shockwave." Dawn answered.

Maleficent looks at Rampage and Hans cringed in disgust. "What is that thing?" Hans asked.

"I am Rampage." said Rampage. "I enjoy long suffering on the beach and crush skulls on a open fire."

"Charming." Hans rolled his eyes.

"He's a friend of mine." said Mal. "But where's Echo?"

"She did her part for my revenge. I have what I need." said Maleficent.

"So she's deadweight now?" Mal asked.

"Correct she's no use for us." said Maleficent.

Dawn, Tinker bell and the other fairies gasped quietly. "I can't believe it?" said Fawn.

"Come on Scarlett needs to know about this." said Dawn and they flew away with the recorded footage.

* * *

><p>Back at the the palace of Cinnabar Dawn, Tinker bell and her friends have arrived back to the palace. Dawn has changed back to her human form and sees Echo on a monitor. "What's going on?" She asked.<p>

"We caught Echo and Muscle man is gonna get some info out of her." Drake replied.

Muscle man looks at the moniter with echo on it. "Leave this to me, bros!" said Muscle man.

"You, would hurt a sweet little girl just to get some info?" Rapunzel asked concern.

"Sweet?!" Wheeljack asked. "Look goldilocks, that little girl is troubled she tried to kill Sofia."

"Plus I seen Muscle man get info out of ally of villains." Duncan added.

"Maybe we should let someone do it." said Takanuva. "Rapunzel has a point." Rapunzel smiled at the Toa of light.

"Actually I will get some info out of Echo." said Scarlett.

Echo sat down at a table in Scarlett's dungeon. She had her wrists bound by titanium cuffs and she had a power inhibitor collar on her neck, preventing her from using her powers.

Then, the light came on in the room and she saw Scarlett sit in the seat across the table from her with a calm look on her face and her mask removed.

"Don't even try manipulating me." Scarlett said as she pointed to a camera in the corner of a wall. "If you try to break out, everyone will know it."

"Clever girl." Echo said. "But I know that Maleficent is going to come for me."

"I know Maleficent, Echo. And I know she won't." Scarlett said. "Because we captured you, she probably feels that you've outlived your usefulness to her."

"She would never do that." Echo stated.

"Remember that you came to her. As soon as you outlived your usefulness, she would have tossed you aside like yesterday's garbage. Taking you in was for your own good, wether you know it or not."

"You won't get a single word out of me, Scarlett Warrior." Echo hissed.

"Oh, we will. Because if you don't and continue to try to kill Sofia, then I'm going to have to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life." Scarlett said. "But your torture? That's going to be internal."

"And why should I belive you that Maleficent would have cast you aside?"

"Because I have proff." Scarlett stated, holding up a remote and playing back a recording she had Dawn, Tinker Bell and the other faries take of Maleficent's statement of leaving Echo to rot in the dungeon.

"No." Echo said, about to cry.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, Echo. But you have right now to wrestle with the question- who are you?" Scarlett stated.

"...Alright. I'll spill the beans." Echo said, still a little choked up.

Scarlett summoned a pen and notepad out of thin air and started to write down Echo's explanation of Maleficent's plans.

"Now tell me why you have tried to kill Sofia, my dear." Scarlett said.

"Smart move." Tahu admitted. "We never did get her full reasoning for trying to kill Sofia."

"I can't tell you, Scarlett Warrior." Echo croaked out. "It's too painful for me to say."

"You can tell me anything, darling. I really don't want to hurt you any more than completely necessary." Scarlett said.

"Did she just console the one who tried on multiple occasions to kill Sofia?" Rigby asked.

"She's never actually met Echo before this. I only told her about her." Sofia explained.

"Alright, I'll tell you. On one condition and one condition only."

"What would that be?"

"This stays between me, the Scarlett Army, and the Justice Rangers. Tell no one else." Echo asked.

The others gave her the go ahead on her radio. "I, Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow swear I will not tell anyone else." said Scarlett.

"Before her mom married King Roland I was jealous of her. She had good friends, looks, a beatiful voice, and a loving family. When my mom died my father was I had he taught me magic, spells and potions. After I escaped from prison be died of a infection and I was." Echo started crying. "All alone!"

Dawn started shedding tears. "That poor little girl." said Dawn.

"It'll be alright." Scarlett comfront the crying girl.

"As for Maleficent she's planing to bring back the dead." said Echo. "I gave her the spell to do it!" She cried.

"What does she mean by that?" Amber asked.

"She has recruited Hans and Tremaine. She'll bring back Gothal, Grimhlide! Ursula and others." said Echo.

"We'll stop her, and we'll need your help." said Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" Echo asked.

"Echo Marie Rowan I want you to fight along side with the Justice Rnager and Scarlett army." said Scarlett.

**Me: that's all she wrote.**

**Amber: glad to hear it.**

**Me: yeah. (Laughs) Doug you are so funny. But yeah Jake has been co writing for this story and other stories. Including elemental warrior, royal adventures and the ultimate prince Toa. But he helps me out, I always forget sorry bro.**

**Grimlock: even those he**

**Me: I know but he's a great guy! **

**Grimlock: whatever! Maleficent is a dumbass idea for a movie anyway. I thought it was gonna be a prequel.**

**Me: same here Grimlock. Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me and Grimlock are outside of the TCRI base keeping a look out)**

**Me: Hey readers Grimlock and I are keeping an eye on the Kraang, so when the shipment arrives. We kick some ass.**

**Grimlock: They better show up, I'm getting tried of watching this guy channel surf and skipped some good shows and movies. Hey Ghostbusters!**

**Me: You can't hear the sound. **

**Grimlock: Vanessa told me that her dad got a viewing window for drive in movies.**

**Me: yeah and red skull said that he's mockery to evil.**

**Grimlock: We got one!**

**Me: the Kraang!?**

**Grimlock: no they're first ghost to bust. **

**Me: oh.**

When Scarlett exit the cell with Echo by her side. The toa Nuva look at Scarlett. "I know what you're thinking!" said Scarlett.

"Yes and we like to talk to you alone." said Tahu.

The toa Nuva, Scarlett, Arianna, Bayonetta, Korra, Ryu, Scorpion, and Eddie are in a private room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kopaka asked.

"Look Scarlett has her reasons, besides she's all alone no parents, it's just her." said Arianna.

"No one's talking to you!" said Kopaka.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Scarlett snapped.

"Look let me just say that this is a bad idea." said Pohatu.

"How is this a bad idea?" Bayonetta asked.

"She tried to kill us, Sofia and her friends in the past." said Onua.

"I don't care Echo has no one in her life, she's all alone." said Scarlett.

"Or a spy for Maleficent." said Koapaka.

Scarlett grabs the Toa of ice by the neck lifts him in the air. "Listen to me you walking snowman! Echo is joining both of our teams, case closed!" Scarlett shouted and dropped Kopaka to the ground and walks away along with the rest of her team.

Kopaka places his hands on his neck and coughs. "She needs anger management classes." said Kopaka.

"I hear you at that." said Pohatu.

In the forbidden mountains Maleficent has put the ingredients for potion in the pot and after she was done mixing she realized that it was enough to bring one person back from the dead. "That idiot!" She exclaimed.

Nettle and Rampage enter the room. "What's the problem?" Nettle asked.

"That Echo only enough ingredients to make the potion to bring back one person from the dead." said Maleficent.

"I can capture Echo and force her to make more potions." Rampage suggested.

"No she's dead weight to us." said Maleficent.

"Of course." Rampage replied.

"This is more of vodo if you ask me." said Nettle looking at the scroll.

"Vodo?" Maleficent smirked and thought of an idea. "Nettle find Mal, we're going to make a house call."

Maleficent flies away her a spiral of magic, Nettle flies out with her wings and Mal and Rampage are in a hovercraft following the two fairies. But from a distance Duncan was watching the villains leave. "Let's get to work." said Duncan.

Hans is walking through the castle and enters a room with a stone disc. "Now that we're alone." said Hans.

"You want me to play some music for you?" Duncan asked.

Hans turns around and sees Duncan. "Duncan? How did you get in?" Hans asked.

"There's another reason I was place in Juvie." said Duncan and then grabbed Hans by the shirt. "Now shed some light on the stone disc."

"Oh that, Mal told me that it holds a upcoming storm. An ancient evil that's waiting for the right time to strike." said Hans.

"I get the point." said Duncan.

"Hey I got a idea let's team up and take down these jokes we call leaders. All we need to do is to grab the disc." said Hans.

Duncan smirked and glares at Hans. "Good idea, you go first." Duncan throws Hans at the force field and it's shocking him, while Duncan grabs the stone disc. "Thanks, but I rather live with Scarlett's bitchness." Duncan exits the window while Tremaine watches him leave.

Duncan is in the mountains of Friezenburg, he looks at the stone disc. Duncan sighs and places the stone disc under a rock near a tree and craves a skull on the tree. "It's for the best." said Duncan.

Meanwhile Sofia, Scarlett, Drake, Ben, Jen, Amber, Korra, Takanuva, Kopaka, and Pohatu are in a graveyard in New Orleans where Tiana was waiting for them. "So Maleficent is on her way right now, to bring back the shadow man?" Tiana asked.

"Dr. Facilier is going to stay in hell for all I care." said Pohatu.

"I agree with your friend on this one." said Depth Charge emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Tiana asked.

"The name's Depth Charge." said Depth Charge. "Besides Protoform X is teamed up with Maleficent." Tiana is now confused by Depth Charge's words.

"It's a long story." The twins replied.

"What happened?" Sofia asked.

"He destroyed my home and all my friends, I'm the only one left." said Depth Charge.

"That's horrible." said Sofia.

"Alright here's the plan." said Scarett and everyone huddles in.

Maleficent and her forces have arrived at the graveyard. "Hm, I don't see anyone here." said Mal.

"Guess again Mal!" Whampire shouted and fire three Corrupturas from his mouth and hits Rampage, Nettle, and Mal in the forehead.

"What was that?" Maleficent asked furious.

"The tables have turned Maleficent." said Whampire. All of Maleficent's allies look at her with the Corrupturas on their foreheads.

"Is that all you can do?" Maleficent smirked. Maleficent summons her pet raven Diablo and transforms him into a giant troll and fights off the Whampire's minions. While Maleficent walks away from the fight.

At Dr. Facilier's grave Sofia, Korra, Scarlett, Amber, and Tiana are standing their ground waiting for Maleficent to come. "Looks like Maleficent got pass Whampire." said Jen on a commlink.

"Don't worry we'll stop her." said Scarlett.

"I hope so." said Tiana.

"We're not gonna let Maleficent bring back Dr. Facilier back from the dead." said Korra.

"Are you sure about that?" Maleficent asked with a smug look on her face.

"Maleficent, we're not gonna let you bring back the Shadow man!" said Tiana.

Maleficent chuckled and grinned evilly. "That is where you are wrong." said Maleficent and finds out that the potion is not in her hands. "Where is it?!" Maleficent shouted.

Pohatu is leading against the wall with the potion in his hands. "Looking for this?" Pohatu smirked and holds the potion.

"Nice one Pohatu!" said Sofia.

"I'll trade you, if you free the good fairies." said Pohatu.

"Never!" Maleficent exclaimed and used telekinesis to get the potion back from the Toa of stone. She uses telekinesis again to get the rest of the team out of the way. "I have a appointment to make."

"Lame!" said Korra.

"I thought Leonardo's one liners were lame." said Amber.

"Screw you!" said Mal free from Whampire's control along with Rampage and Nettle. Mal throws Ben on the ground. Then Maleficent pours the potion of Dr. Facilier's head.

On the other side of the graveyard Takanuva is seeing a big bright light. "Jen! We gotta problem!" Takanuva said on his commlink.

Back with Scarlett's team the smoke clears up and Dr. Facilier leans by his cane. "The doctor is in!" said Dr. Facilier.

"The doctor is out!" Takanuva shouted as he and Jen run towards the villains.

Then villains teleport away right before Takanuva strike them. "Oh no, this is bad." said Sofia.

**Grimlock: Peck's a dick.**

**Me: Amen brother.**

**Grimlock: Any Kraang?**

**Me: Yeah, let's do this!**

**Grimlock: Sweet!**

**Me: please review and stay frosty! (Me and Grimlock attack TCRI)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: (drinking coffee) **

**Breakdown: So what else happened?**

**Me: oh right. **

**(Skrull mothership Me, Cleveland, and Albedo are outside of the lab and sees Brutaka inside a tube)**

**Me: What are they doing?**

**Albedo: They're studying him. So the Skrulls can use him for the future. Since they can't mimnic metal.**

**Cleveland: Wait they're using him for science?**

**Albedo: Correct.**

**Me: Let's do this.**

**(Enjoy the new chapter of Return of Maleficent)**

Sofia, Mulan, Grimlock and the twins are in China chasing down Maleficent, Rampage and Dr. Facilier in the Emperor's palace. They see the three villains confronting the Emperor and has Shan Yu's sword. "That's Shun Yu's sword." Mulan whispered.

"I will not let you do this Maleficent!" said the Emperor.

"You think your words will stop my revenge? Wrong!" said Maleficent.

Dr. Facilier pours the potion on Shun Yu's sword and a flash of light surrounds the sword and then Shun Yu appeared right in front of them with the sword in his hands. "Where am I?" Shun Yu asked and sees the Emperor of China. "Perfect."

Then Depth Charge kicks down the door and aims his guns at the weapons. "Drop your weapons!" He shouted.

"Hello old friend, we were invited in my honour." said Rampage.

"I highy doubt that X." said Depth Charge and fires a missile at Rampage. But Maleficent teleports herself and other villains out of the palace. The missile is flying towards the Emperor Grimlock takes his shield out and blocks the missile.

The rest of the team come of their hidding place to check on the Emperor and they all glare at Depth Charge. "What?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Back in the place of Cinnibar Depth Charge is in Scarlett's office while Scarlett is sitting in a chair eating a sandwich. "Let me just say. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Scarlett asked.<p>

"Look X needs to be taken down!" said Depth Charge.

"You almost killed the Emperor of China!" Scarlett replied.

"He got in the way." said Depth Charge.

"No one should get killed in your revenge." said Scarlett.

"It's not revenge I'm looking for." Depth Charge stood up from his chair. "It's Justice." He walked out of the room.

Scarlett placed her hands on her face. "How did Ben and Rook handle this guy?" Scarlett groaned. (A/N: Read the Hunt for Protoform X)

In the training yard Scott and Muscle man are sparring hand to hand combat, while Arcee and Korra are watching. "So why do you have the Total drama teens on the team?" Korra asked.

"Their world was destroyed by the Masters of darkness, they were scattered but they found each other. But smart Scarlett picked the side evil." said Arcee.

"Oh makes sense." said Korra.

"Yeah." said Arcee.

"Korra!" Scorpion cried out. "Scarlett needs to see us asap!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett assembled Sofia, Drake, Swoop, Scorpion, Korra, Mordecai, Rigby, and the twins at the meeting table. "Okay, people. I didn't want to say this plan in front of Tahu." Scarlett said.<p>

"What's the mission this time?" Drake asked.

"We need to find out Maleficent's weakness. Who better to give us that weakness than Maleficent herself?" Scarlett asked, smirking.

Everyone burst into laughter at that statement as Scarlett frowned with her arms crossed. "Yeah, the Mistress of All Evil is going to tell us her weakness!" Mordecai laughed as Scarlett sneered.

"I really don't think you're going to get her to tell us." Scorpion said.

"I have no intention on getting her to tell us." Scarlett stated. "The plan is to have Sofia here cast a Doppler Duplicato spell on Maleficent."

"The duplicating spell! Are you cracked?!" Swoop shouted.

"No. My brain is intact. See, Sofia isn't very experienced with that spell yet, which is why we are going to use it. When she cast it on herself to be in two places at once, what she ended up with was a Sofia who was absolutely rotten to the core. Everything Sofia is, that Sofia wasn't." Scarlett said, smirking.

"So if she cast it on Maleficent..." Korra started, starting to get it. Scarlett waved her hand to have them continue for her.

"It would create a Maleficent who is actually pure-hearted!" Sofia shouted in realization.

"Precisely. That Maleficent tells us her weakness and we get one more member in the resistance." Scarlett said, proudly.

"Whoa, a nice Maleficent?" Rigby replied and cringed.

"A kind hearted Maleficent? Ok that's creepy." said Swoop.

"Yeah that'll haunt my dreams." said Mordecai.

"Can't Dawn read Maleficent's aura?" Jen suggested.

"She probably has a way of blocking it." said Drake.

"Wait one more member?" Ben asked raising a eyebrow.

"I had a backup plan for her blocking it.." Scarlett said, gesturing to Scorpion. "You ninjas have chi-blocking skills right?"

"Of course." Scorpion said.

"Chi-blocking?" Drake asked.

"It is when someone like me or any of my ninjas quickly jab the pressure points of one's body. They will become immediately incapacitated and helpless to resist any sort of attack."

"Makes sense." said Ben.

Grimlock, Duncan, and Gwen (goth) enter the room. "Hey guys what's going on in here?" Duncan asked.

"There's a spell that could make a kind hearted Maleficent. " said Korra.

Grimlock and Duncan burst into laughter. "Um guys I think they were seriously." said Gwen. Grimlock and Duncan stop dead in their tracks.

"That's creepy!" Duncan shivered.

"Trust me, Duncan. I'm baffled by this decision, and I'm the one who came up with the freaking plan!" Scarlett said.

"Swoop, Grimlock. Please take us to the castle." Korra continued.

"Oh, come on! You really want to go through with this, Korra?" Duncan asked.

"Please?" Jen asked, getting on her face as she gave her cute look.

Swoop then facepalmed. "Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?"

He then went into his Pteranodon form as Grimlock went into his Dino form as Scarlett got onto Grimlock and used her whip as reigns as Korra, Scorpion Wheeljack, and Sofia followed her onto Grimlock as she flicked her whip and they went off with the others riding in Swoop as they left for the station.

"... I don't think Maleficent's going to lay out the welcome mat for Scarlett. Her visiting hours are like, never." Gwen said.

"True that babe." said Duncan.

* * *

><p>As they made their way to the Forbidden Mountain to catch Maleficent, Scarlett loaded herself into Grimlock's cannon, which she and her science team had just upgraded. Grimlock is equipped with a spiked club, a cannon, and a sonic roar in his Dino mode. Slug is equipped with two short swords, in his Dino form his horns are drills and shoots lasers. Sludge is equipped with two lances and a mini gun. Snarl is equipped with eletrickenis, his spikes can turn into axes, a club along with guns. Swoop has been equipped with a laser crossbow and two tails in Dino form.<p>

(A/N: Well it's a combination between their FOC and AOE bodies.)

"Ready." Scarlett said. "You're going to me into the castle, where I will take out the guards so the rest of you can charge in."

"You're insane." Grimlock said.

"If I wasn't this would probably never work." Scarlett replied.

"If I die stay away from my funeral." said Grimlock.

"Fire!" Scarlett shouted as Grimlock fired her out of his cannon and she flew up towards the mountain and burst through the window. "So how is she going to let us know she's ready?" Drake asked.

"Duncan gave her his flare to signal us with." said Korra.

"Oh ok." said Rigby.

Then a red flare is shot out the window. "That's the signal." said Jen.

The team charges at the castle, Grimlock and Swoop shoot down the guards. Grimlock uses his head to ram the gate. "Pizza delivery!" Grimlock shouted.

Ben slams the Omnitrix and turns into Rath and Jen slams her Omnitrix and turns into a female version of Feedback. "Let's smash!" Rath shouted.

Scorpion uses his spear attack on a pig soldier. "Get over here!" He shouted and stabbed a pig shoulder in the head. Grimlock transforms into robot mode and strta beating the living daylighting out of Maleficent's goons.

Scarlett sliced a pig in half with her twin swords, which she ignited in flame, and Swoop flew above her, using his twin tails to skewer the pigs and birds. (We are not including the second head)

"Hey Swoop!" Scarlett called as she shapeshifted into a red-tailed hawk and flew up to him and got onto his back, transformed back, and took out her whip and summoned a blaster.

"What's riding me going to do?!" he screeched.

"How about let me protect you from the enemies you can't see!" Scarlett shouted as she blasted away any enemies that got near her and whipped the enemies that got onto Swoop with her.

"Great. I'm getting ridden on by my former teammate."

"Less complaining, more blasting! You don't think I slaved over my office desk coming up with you Dinobot's upgrades for nothing, did you?" Scarlett said, kicking a pig off.

Swoop sighed and used his wing blasters to hit any generic Decepticon minions that Maleficent summoned from her tower.

"I hate cheap knock offs." said Feedback.

"You and me both!" Rath shouted.

"Too bad we don't have any birds and slingshots." said Wheeljack.

Then Maleficent sees the heroes fighting down in the courtyard. "No it cannot be!" Maleficent shouted and fired a energy shot at Scarlett and hit by the blast.

The big pig creature guards brought Scarlett towards Maleficent as she was handcuffed and unable to use her powers.

She looked up in disgust and then a guard kicked her to her knees.

"Well, well. The Scarlett Warrior in my presence. Only this time we are alone." Maleficent smirked. "It is so splendid to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." Scarlett said under her shallow breaths from the pain she was in.

"Now, I have a proposition for you. I remove the veil of darkness from the world, I never bother you again. But only if you give me either Sofia or Amber's amulet."

"How do I know you won't go back on your deal?" Scarlett asked, looking to her teammates up in the rafters as Sofia aimed her wand.

"You don't." Maleficent said.

"Even if I wanted to give you the amulets, I couldn't. Not even I can remove the amulets from the wearers and I cast that enchantment on them." Scarlett said as Maleficent walked down to her, balancing on her staff, and ripped the mask off her eyes.

"Well now. Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar." Maleficent said, realizing the warrior's identity. "How deliciously perfect."

"That mask has nothing to do with hiding my identity. It is a symbol of my honor and leadership."

"I understand." Maleficent said, stroking her chin. "Why did you become the Scarlett Warrior in the first place?"

"She seems like she's interrogating Scarlett." Drake said.

"But why? What would she gain from her?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hey bitch!" Grimlock shouted. "You may say you're the mitress of all evil! But you're origin is weak!"

"Yeah I mean uninvited to a birthday party that's a d list villain's bio!" Swoop replied.

"I wasn't always the Mistress of All Evil, Grimlock." Maleficent said as she snapped her fingers and they were before her. "That birthday party thing was just a guise."

"Eh?" Swoop asked.

"Did you honestly think that was the real reason that I cursed Aurora?"

"What's the real reason then?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Maleficent said as Sofia aimed her wand at her.

"What are you-" Maleficent was cut off by Sofia's spell.p

"Doppler Duplicato!" Sofia shouted as the bright light exited her wand and blasted Maleficent right in her heart, much to her pain. A white light surrounded Maleficent and then manifested itself into a sentient being who looked a lot like Maleficent only with major differences.

She did have the same horns as her and her build. But Maleficent's black cloak was replaced with a brown cloak that the copy wore. Instead of green skin, the copy had a lovely cream-colored skin. But the biggest difference was that the copy had big majestic black-feathered wings.

She got up from the ground and dusted herself off and smiled at the heroes.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been trying to get out of there." the new Maleficent smiled.

"Are you-" Drake asked.

"Maleficent? Oh no. My name is Beneficent." Beneficent declared as she bowed before the group.

"Still creepy." Swoop muttered.

"Nothing like the original." said Grimlock.

"I wonder what Tahu is gonna say?" Swoop asked.

Then, a beam of green fire came out and everyone cowered and closed their eyes.

"...Hey, why aren't we dead?" Ben asked as they looked up and gasped as they saw that Beneficent was using her wings as a shield to them.

"Wow, those are some strong wings." Swoop said as he saw a minion behind him get blasted by a pink beam of light. "Hey, how did-" he then looked to see Jen blow the smoke off of her fist. "Oh great, you have Anodite powers."

"It's a long story." Jen replied.

"You can tell the story later, let's get out of here!" Sofia cried out.

Scarlett snapped her fingers and the heroes teleported away from Maleficent's fortress. "They may have escaped, but they can't hide for long. Let's do the same thing they did." said Maleficent refering to the blood of Sofia.

"What does Sofia's blood has to do with this?"

"I read Sofia's mind and I found out that she made of herself but rotten to the core." said Maleficent.

"You don't mean?" Mal asked with a scared look on his face.

"That's right. If Scarlett can train Sofia the First, then I can have Sofia Worst!" said Maleficent and smirked,

**Me: So we saved Brutaka, fought another Super Skrull, got on the ship and flew back to Earth.**

**Breakdown: That's a good story. Better than me calling me a Sphynx cat a naked mole rat. **

**Me: I can't blame you. Those things kinda freak me out.**

**Breakdown: Yeah, sounds like it. What happened to the rest of the people with you?**

**Me: Well Albedo and Gothal got away but S.H.I.E.L.D will find them. Thurgood Stubbs and Cleveland Brown went back to their world and I returned Robin, Zandar and Brutaka back here.**

**Breakdown: What about that Briar?**

**Briar: (wearing a fedora) right here (drinking coffee) Starting a new business as a Private eye and a hero for hire. (Pays for her coffee and leaves) thanks for the universal bridge and number.**

**Me: I didn't (notices that she stole my universal bridge) I'm gonna kill her.**

**Breakdown: Just let her go, bro. **

**Me: Yeah I know. I hope we don't meet her again. Anyway I like to than Jake for the lines and the good copy of Maleficent. Please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: (in the main lobby with the guardians of the Galaxy) Alright Rocket where are they?**

**Rocket: Let's see the penthouse sutie. But the elevators are disconnected.**

**Me: Oh great.**

**Batman: They'll be waiting for us if we take the elevators.**

**Gamora: We need to take them down by surprise.**

**Batman: Gamora's right. **

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Star-Lord: So we'll split up?**

**Me: Correct Star-Lord. Gamora and Draxx will go to the west side of the building and take out any guards. Rocket go in the ducts and wait for us to give the drop on the three ladies. Groot you're with me. Star-Lord you're with. (Sees that Batman is gone) me and Groot.**

**Draxx: He was quiet like a mouse.**

**Me: He's Batman.**

**(Here's the new chapter of return of Maleficent)**

One month ago befefore the veil of darkness.

King Stefan was in his office looking at some documents then a royal steward walks in. "Sire!" He said.

"Can't it wait." said King Stefan.

"It's your wife, she's ill." said the Steward.

"What?!" King Stefan asked in shocked.

Aurora and her father are in the master bedroom while Ratchet is examining the Queen. "She's terminally ill." said Ratchet. "I don't know how long she has?"

"How did this happened?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know, the castle steward told me that she was like this morning." said Ratchet.

"Aurora." said King Stefan trying to comfront his daughter. But she rooms out of the master bedroom. "Aurora!"

Ratchet stops the king in his tracks. "She needs her space and give her some time." said Ratchet.

"You do not know what is it like to never see your child in 16 years?" King Stefan replied and walked away.

* * *

><p>Back to the present<p>

Tahu walked up to the balcony of the castle to see what was going on up there, only to meet with a beautiful version of Maleficent with pale skin and graceful black-feathered wings.

"I know what you're going to say, Tahu." Beneficent said as Tahu walked towards her, both in confusion and anger. "Trust me, I am not Maleficent. Sofia created me using a purposely messed up duplication spell."

Tahu touched her wing to test its strength and to see if this was indeed real.

"Everything the original Maleficent is, I'm not. Right down to our appearances."

"You're a good version of Maleficent?" Tahu asked.

"Yes. You can call me 'Beneficent.'" she said.

"Prove it. What is Maleficent's weakness?"

"Iron. It severely burns any kind of fairy in the multiverse. It's our kryptonite and we cannot come into contact with it."

"Scarlett decided to take some of our men and make a good version of Maleficent without my permission to which I say... clever girl." he admitted.

"I bow to you, Toa of Fire." Beneficent said, bowing to him with her wings folded against the ground.

"She is sneaky, I'll give her that." Takanuva replied walking in the scene.

"True but we know Maleficent's weakness." said Tahu. "Iron."

"Iron? I think Stark wouldn't help us out." said Takanuva.

"Who?" Beneficent asked.

"It's nothing." said Takanuva.

* * *

><p>Then the Toa Nuva along with the Scarlett, Korra, Ryu, Cole, Bayonetta, Agent 47 and Scorpion are in the meeting room. "I don't know either to kill you or yell at you until you are two feet." said Tahu glaring at Scarlett.<p>

"Tahu I can explain everything." said Scarlett.

"You mean to find Maleficent's weakness, which is iron?" Tahu asked.

"Yes, that's sums it." said Scarlett.

"Next time tell us in adavance." said Kopaka.

"Alright, we get it." said Korra.

"But at least we know Maleficent's weakness." said Lewa.

"Agree, I we should be focusing on it." said Scorpion.

"But next time tell us." said Gali.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the hanger area Takanuva is putting the finishing touches on a vehicle that has Rahkshi body and the Bohrak-Kal. "What the hell is that?" Eddie asked eating a sandwich.<p>

"Eddie say hello to the Ussanui 2.0. This bad girl is equipped with a performance package, thunder bolt launcher, sub woofer that can peel a peach in a nanosecond, two nitro boasters that the Coyate wish he had to catch the road runner." said Takanuva.

"Wow! You know, I know a guy who can hook you up with awesome stuff." said Eddie.

"No thanks." said Takanuva. "No one touches my ride." He gets back to Ussanui 2.0.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forbidden mountain Maleficent is in the lab where she has a blood samples of Sofia and the Takanuva. "With these DNA samples I will create the other halves of those two." said Maleficent. She pulls a lever and the two capsules grow and open smoke is shown until a copy of Sofia except a pink gown and a dark amulet comes out and a black version of Takanuva but with red eyes.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In a lab. Duh!" said the bad Sofia. "Sofia the Worst is back!"

"Then you shall call me Shadow Takanuva." said Shadow Takanuva.

Then Diablo flies in and squawks and with that Maleficent understood him. "The Queen is dead. Perfect, we make our move." said Maleficent. "Rampage take Sofia the Worst and head straight to the ocean, we have one more to bring back."

"Right away!" Rampage replied.

"So that leaves you and me?" Shadow Takanuva asked with his arms crossed.

"We are gonna pay a old friend a visit." said Maleficent.

* * *

><p>Back in the place of Cinnibar, after they got situated, they were watching Scarlett train in her palace training room on her marital arts, weapons and magic like the mastee she is.<p>

Then, suddenly, a cardboard sanded of Rigby came up and she summoned her bow and fired a flaming arrow at it's head.

"Oh, come on!" Rigby shouted. "She can't hate me this much!"

"To be fair." Bayonetta said. "Last time you were here, you played with her Allspark fragment and turned all of her appliances into a Transformer."

Then, Scarlett's vacuum came by and started vacuuming the floor on its own. "Then again, her maids have more vacation time." Korra said. "Don't worry, though Rigs. You're not alone in people she hates for being annoying."

That was when two cutouts of Skids and Mudflap came up and she blasTed their heads off with an enervy blast each.

"Ok that's it." said Mordecai. He grabs the bow from Scarlett. "Look I get it. You hate Rigby and I don't like the twins. But let me place put it in a way you can understand."

Mordecai summons a cutout of Scarlett and Mordecai takes out a gun and shoots the cutout in the head and gut.

"Aw crap." said Kongu.

"You piss me off." said Mordecai. "Oh and Rigby has saved the the multiverse lots of times but you are like Jamerson. He saved Sugar Rush from a witch, he and I saved the Disney universe twice, help me fought the templars out of my world." said Mordecai.

"What's gonna happen next?" Korra asked.

"You are nothing but a giant bitch. I have over stayed my welcome. Here's the bill and my tip." Mordecai gives Scarett the finger and leaves the room with Rigby following him.

"He's right." Scarlett said as she left. "I am a b***. But I'm not saying he should agree with me. If he likes him, more power to him... no matter how sad I think that is."

Korra sighed at Rigby. "She does give you credit for the things that are not your fault, Rigs. But that toothbrush thing really was a bad move."

Scarlett kneat down to Rigby. "Ok. I'll say it of you do. I'm sorry for the whole... you know what."

"I apologize for the toothbrush and Allspark thing." They shook and Scarlett left to train Sofia.

Sofia and Scarlett have finished training for when they battle Maleficent since they know her weakness. Then Jaller ran in the scene. "Scarlett! (panting) Rampage! (Panting) Merroway cove we need to hurry." said Jaller.

"Where's the Toa Nuva?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh they're with Aurora, Arianna, Eddie and Ironhenge went to Aurora's kingdom." said Jaller.

"What happened?" Sofia asked.

"Aurora's mother died and Maleficent is planning a attack." said Jaller. "I already called in Team Prime and the Guardians of the Galaxy to back them up."

"Good thinking, but poor Aurora." said Scarlett grieving over Sleeping Beauty's late mother.

"She must be devastated?" said Sofia.

"I know." said Jaller. Then they see Depth Charge in flight mode flying over the heroes.

"He better not be going where I think he's going?!" Jaller asked.

"Jaller assemble your team, along with any other Justice Ranger and meet me at the docks, come on Sofia." said Scarlett walking away with Sofia by her side. "Drake, Barbara, Amber, Clio, Duncan, Gwen (goth), twins we're needed." She called out on the commlink.

"We're gonna need all the help we need." said Sofia.

"I already got it covered." said Scarlett and placed her fingers between her ear. "Hey we're gonna need you to take us to Merroway cove."

**Me: (beating up Maleficent's guards along with Groot and Star-Lord) (commlink) Gamora come in!**

**Gamora: (commlink) We're at the door and disarming the bombs.**

**Me: Bombs!? **

**Gamora: (commlink) Relax, they're disarmed.**

**Me: Good work. Rocket?**

**Rocket: (commlink) busy! **

**Me: What's happening?**

**Rocket: (commlink) Deadly six, Sinestro, and they're controlling Grimlock! Plus those three ladies are in on this!**

**Me: Hold on, we're on our way! (Commlink) Gamora, Draxx Rocket is ambushed he needs back up!**

**Star-Lord: Let's roll! (Runs off)**

**Me: I like to thanks Jake for the part with Tahu meeting Beneficent, and the part with Scarlett, Mordecai and Rigby. Please review and stay frosty. (Runs off)**


	10. Chapter 10

(**Me playing Far Cry 4)**

**Me: Man this game is addicting.**

**(Mordecai and Rigby in another room with papers on the floor and a bulletin board)**

**Rigby: Basically the story is gonna be different. **

**Mordecai: True. ****Rigby: Yeah no Joker. But who is the Arkham Knight?**

**(While they do that. Let's move on to the return of Maleficent. The Cobalt Warrior is owned by Ghost Archer. Plus I have a OC inspired by this OC and Scarlett.)**

The Toa Nuva, Arianna, Eddie and Aurora exit the Ironhenge bus and walk into Aurora's home, where King Stefan was waiting for them. Aurora and King Stefan hugged into comfort and mourn the lost of the Queen. Meanwhile Takanuva, Arianna and Eddie had their moment of silence for Aurora's late mother, then they were planning the defence for Maleficent's attack.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Eddie asked.

"Well I called in Cole and Kratos. They'll be here soon." said Arianna.

"Eddie your army will set up the stage and bring out some soldiers. Arianna you will be in charge of the counter measures on the castle walls." said Tahu.

"What about you guys?" Arianna asked.

"I'll take care of the winged forces." said Takanuva.

"Good idea. I'll get you a hand." said Lewa.

"Dude, that's insane! You're not Superman!" said Eddie.

"Well actually Superman is vulnerable to magic." Arianna replied.

"Seriously?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, it's true." said Arianna.

"Why don't we call Doctor Fate?" Eddie suggested.

"I tried, no answer." said Tahu.

"The only doctor that takes house calls is not answering the call." said Eddie lighting his cigarette.

Then a blue and orange spaceship lands in the courtyard and a green portal opens up at the same time, that's right it was Team Prime and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Takanuva filled the two teams on the plan, meanwhile from the tallest tower a 15 year boy with light skin, spiked blond hair, green eyes, he's wearing a Cobalt blue jumpsuit with matching mask and headband with a black belt around his waist with a katana and Elemental rod on his belt was watching them. "They're gonna need my help." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the open seas of Merroway cove a ship is sailing through, but on a rock was a 17 year old woman with a long dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She's wearing a emerald green jumpsuit, along with emerald green boots and emerald green fingerless gloves, a belt around her waist. She took out a telescope and looks at the ship. She sees Rampage, Sofia the Worst, and some water like dragons going over the plan, then after that she sees Scarlett's boat sailing through the waters.<p>

"There you are, time to shine." She said and jumped in the water.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship Scarlett was looking around and so far she sees is Barbara being sea sick, Duncan on the bow of the ship looking forwards, Jen and Gwen playing mercy. Then a sad Sofia on the port side of the ship. "Are you ok Sofia?" Scarlett asked.<p>

"I'm fine." Sofia replied a little upset.

"This is about Aurora's mother isn't it?" Scarlett asked. "You can't lie I can read your mind."

"Ok it's true. But I'm worried about my mom too, if something happened to her." said Sofia.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine." said Scarlett. "We got bigger fish to fry."

"Hey who's the captain of this ship?" Jaller asked.

"You're looking at her." said a fairy with fair tan skin, wavy thick auburn hair, amber eyes wearing a pirate outfit. "Captain Zarina at your service."

"You gotta be kidding me?" Nuparu replied.

"Let me guess is Maddie Hatter gonna show up and give us tea?" Jaller asked sarcastically.

"No, those kids never seen action, unless they get into a fight. My little pony has some action in it." said Scarlett. After that statement everyone looks at Scarlett even Zarina. "Don't judge me."

"Well in that case we're here!" said Zarina.

"Cool, let's rock!" Jen cheered.

"Sorry Jen, you and your brother will have to stay here and guard the ship." said Scarlett.

"Seriously?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, Duncan and Gwen will be joining us." said Scarlett.

"Um we can't breathe underwater." said Gwen (goth).

"Not to worry Echo has joined us on this mission to make potions for you two. You better put on your swimwear." said Scarlett.

A few minutes later Duncan, Gwen and Drake exited in their swimwear. Well Drake has to keep his swords for fighting of course. "Ok we need to tell Queen Emmaline and warm her about the attack and Ursula's return." said Scarlett.

Kongu gagged and covered his mouth. "Sorry that villain grosses me out a lot." said Kongu.

"I don't know how Queen Emmaline or her kingdom will react to us?" Hewkii asked grimly.

"They may see us as monsters. But we're heroes." said Jaller. "Alright team let's dive!"

Scarlett, Sofia, Amber, Clio, and Barbara jump in the water and they turn into their mermaid forms. Clio and Barbara's mermaid forms are the same as Sofia's but for Clio it's magenta-pink and for Barbara it's red violet. Them Duncan, Gwen (goth) dived in and they got webbed feet and the ability to breathe underwater. Then Drake and the Toa Marhi dived in last.

The team swam all the way to Merroway cove and they reach the palace where Queen Emmaline and her two daughters Oona and Cora sitting on the thrones. "Your majesty, Queen Scarlett and her allies are here." said Plank.

Scarlett's team swim in the throne room. "Queen Scarlett, it's a pleasure to see you again." said Queen Emmaline.

"Queen Emmaline, we need to talk." said Scarlett.

"Before you start we know about Maleficent's return but there is no attacks in the waters." said Queen Emmaline.

"Well she's been bring dead villains back from the dead. She has also recruited villains from other worlds." said Scarlett.

"Such as Protoform X." said Depth Charge in his Manta Ray form swimming in the throne room.

"Protoform X?" Oona asked.

"A failed experiment, that went bad and killed everyone in my home Colony Omnicron." said Depth Charge. "I'm the only survivor of Colony Omnicron."

"What were you thinking?!" Plank exclaimed.

"For starters, I wasn't part of the project. I wanted to destroy X but they dumped on Primal's team." said Depth Charge.

"Back to business. We need to prevent Maleficent's forces from bringing Ursula back from the dead." said Clio.

"It's just gonna be Rampage, pigs and birds with scuba gear." said Duncan.

"You got it all wrong." said the woman that was watching them from the rocks but she was in her mermaid form, a light green tank top with green seashells, a green starfish in the middle, along with a emerald green tail swims in the throne room.

"Who are you?" Plank asked.

"I am the Emerald warrior." Emerald introduced herself. "The Queen of Elm Reef."

"I heard of you. You saved your kingdom with the help of the Justice Rangers." said Scarlett. (Please read the Emerald Warrior)

"Yes and Rampage has a army to bring back the sea witch." said Emerald.

"Well we better stop him." said Queen Emmaline. They swam out of throne room to battle Rampage's army.

* * *

><p>Back in Aurora's kingdom Takanuva's team has set up the stage for Eddie. Beneficent, Kratos and Cole has been brought up to speed on the battle plan. When Takanuva was through the halls of the castle he heard a whoosh. "Cobalt, you don't have to hide from me." said Takanuva.<p>

The same person who was spying on him from the tower emerges from the shadows. "How did you know I was there?" He asked.

"I have my ways. What are you doing here?" Takanuva asked.

"I want to help. You see the Emerald Warrior send me here to help you fight off Maleficent."

"Oh course she did." said Takanuva.

"Yeah she told me everything that happened." said Cobalt.

Then Takanuva's radio buzzed. "Hey Takanuva! She's coming and she's not alone!" Magnus cried out.

"We're on our way!" Takanuva replied. "You wanna help? Let's kick some ass!"

"Awesome." Cobalt replied. Then he and Takanuva run off to battle Maleficent's forces.

**(Grimlock and Emerald sparring while I watch)**

**Me: Man I made Emerald a good warrior.**

**Takanuva: I already read the Emerald Warrior, it's ok.**

**Me: Thanks and don't worry I'll make more chapters.**

**Takanuva: Good luck with that.**

**Me: Thanks. **

**(Emerald defeats Grimlock and points her sword at the Dinobot)**

**Emerald: Not bad.**

**Grimlock: Yeah for a girl.**

**Me: Anyway, I'll make some new chapters of the Emerald Warrior, soon. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Me, Delsin, Scorpion, Cole, Anna, Elsa, Kratos, Scott, Mordecai, Rigby, Big hero 6 and the Guardians of the Galaxy are in the meeting room)**

**Me: The reason why I called you all her is because I have a lead on Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella, also known as the Queens of darkness.**

**Scorpion: Good.**

**Me: They're in Salem, Massachusetts.**

**Elsa: You gotta be kidding me?**

**Me: I'm not kidding, we're gonna set up in a old building. **

**(The next day, we're all in apartment setting up the stake out) **

**Draxx: So we wait?**

**Star-Lord: Looks like it.**

**Elsa: I think I should of stayed behind.**

**Me: Alright Delsin get us some Chinese food.**

**Delsin: Alright fine. (Leaves the room)**

**(You readers enjoy return of Maleficent)**

1 hour ago

Maleficent's forces are marching towards King Stefan's castle, but they stopped to come up with a battle plan. "Alright listen up!" All the soldiers look at Maleficent and Shadow Takanuva.

"Now we have received word that the Justice Rangers and Scarlet army have brought reinforcements, but we have the upper hand." said Maleficent. "We have two evil dobblergangers."

"Hey do your math, you have one!" said Shadaow Takanuva.

"She's talking about me!" said a man that looks like Cole McGrath but with some differences, his pale grey skin with veins all over his body, the darker-looking stubble beard, the appearance of his tattoos, the rips on his pants with a dark red belt and red and black t-shirt with a grey shirt under it, and the two-pronged amp strapped to his sling bag looking rustic and deteriorated.

"Cole McGrath?" Shadow Takanuva asked.

"That's right but from a different timeline." said Evil Cole.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." said Shadow Takanuva.

"Anyway we will attack King Stefan's castle and take down the king!" said Maleficent and the soldiers cheer and marched.

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Takanuva's team is fighting off Maleficent's army, Ultra Magnus is shooting down the pig soldiers and then witness the fire barons burning the tree brutes and Headbangers killing the bird and pig soldiers. "I'm guessing this is what they mean by using their heads." said Ultra Magnus.

Kratos using the claws of Hades to summon the soul of a gorgon and turn the soldiers into stone, then Rocket shoots the stone soldiers into pieces. Then tree brutes see the two and then a flaming blur slices the brutes and they get burned. "Kratos?" Rocket asked.

"That wasn't me." said Kratos.

"You're looking at him." said Cobalt.

"Guys this is Cobalt." said Takanuva.

"I know who he is." said Kratos.

"Well in that case we should get back to fighting!" said Takanuva and runs towards the fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the ocean Scarlett's team are at the grave where Ursula now rests and Ariel has been brought up to speed. "We can't let Ursula come back." said Ariel.<p>

"I know, we need to keep a look out for X as well." said Depth Charge.

"You mean that beast?" Queen Emmaline asked.

"Yes, so keep your eyes open." said Depth Charge.

"Wait, something's coming no wait two of them." said Jaller. Then a rocket hits Jaller and the shooter was Rampage.

"X!" Depth Charge glared at the monster.

"Rampage! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Rampage complained.

"By the way you're outnumbered." said Drake.

"Wrong! I have some friends." said Rampage. Then some mutant fish show up along with Sofia the worst, her mermaid form is similar to Sofia's but pink.

"Is that?" Amber asked.

"I thought you were destroyed?" Sofia asked.

"Maleficent?" Gwen (TD) asked with a deadpan face.

"Yeah, way to ruin it!" said Sofia the worst.

"You should not pass!" Emerald yelled and summoned a trident.

"Very well then." said Rampage. The two teams charge and begin to fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at King Stefan's castle Tahu and Lewa are fighting off some tree brutes, Onua is at the front gate with Bouncers and Headbangers are fighting off the pigs and bird soldiers, Arianna is throwing daggers at the pig soldiers. "Is that all you got?!" Arianna shouted. Then she gets shocked by red lightning.<p>

"Arianna!" Cole cried out. When Cole sees the shooter it was his evil clone. "You!"

"Surprise to see me?" Evil Cole asked.

"I thought you were imprisoned?!" Cole demanded to know.

"That was when Mal freed me." said Evil Cole.

"Should of known!" Cole muttered and shoot lightning at Evil Cole.

* * *

><p>Back at Ursula's grave, Scarlett's team is still fighting off Rampage and Sofia the Worst. Jaller sliced the mutant fishes with his sword, Kongu was shooting the mutant fishes with his Cordak blasters. But Sofia notices that her evil copy swimming towards Ursula's grave and she decided to follow her.<p>

"Stop right there!" said Sofia.

"I see that you're surprised to see me teaming up with Maleficent." said Sofia the Worst.

"Don't change it, I'm here to stop you." said Sofia.

"I like to see you try." said Sofia the Worst. Sofia tackles Sofia the Worst and starts fighting her.

Rampage sees the two Sofias fighting so he takes out his cannon and shoots at Sofia, when Depth Charge punched Rampage in the face. Nuparu sees the missile and blocks it with his shield but the impact hits the two and Sofia the Worst loses her grip on the potion and it lands on Ursula's burial and then she raises from the smoke.

"I have returned from the dead!" said Ursula.

"Looks like you returned from the buffet!" said Duncan.

"I'm gonna kill." said Ursula but she can finish Sofia the Worst stopped her in her tracks.

"We have to go!" said Sofia the Worst, then Ursula, Sofia the Worst and Ramapage teleport away.

"Nuparu, are you alright?" Clio asked.

"I'm fine." said Nuparu, a little woozy from the impact.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?!" Emerald shouted. "Sofia would of been dead, but you were beating up Rampage!"

"There are casualties in war." Depth Charge replied.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Ariel asked. "She almost died and she's eight and yet you don't care? You are be far the worst."

"Go brush your hair with a fork." said Depth Charge said and pushed Ariel out if the way.

"We're are you going?" Gwen (TD) asked.

"Quitting the team. Maleficent is all yours, but X is mine!" said Depth Charge and swam away.

"What a jerk?" Scarlett muttered.

* * *

><p>Back at King Stefan's castle, Takanuva, Aurora, Cobalt and Tahu are blocking the room with furnite and stones. "Onua, King Stefan is with me, Takanuva, Aurora, Cobalt be careful out there." said Tahu on a commlink.<p>

"You got it!" said Onua through a commlink.

"Aurora, if I don't make there's something you need to know." said King Stefan.

"What is it father?" Aurora asked.

"You know how Maleficent cursed you to sleep?" King Stefan replied.

"Of course?" Aurora asked.

"Well, before I was king, I was a orphan stealing things. But that was before I met your mother, I met Maleficent she and I became friends." said King Stefan.

"What?!" Tahu exclaimed.

"When your Grandfather offered me to be king, all I have to do is to kill Maleficent. But I couldn't do it so I drugged her and cut off her wings and showed them to him to see that she was dead." said King Stefan.

Tahu walks towards King Stefan and held his flame sword to his throat. "Tahu!" Takanuva exclaimed.

"The reason why she was never invited to Aurora's chrisining was because you her wings so you can become king?!" Tahu shouted. "Do you realized that your only daughter almost died?"

"It was a mistake I know!" King Stefan said scared because of Tahu's rage and a sword to his throat.

"Tahu, that's enough!" said Aurora shooting a ray of light to the Toa of Fire.

"Please tell me you destroyed the wings?" Cobalt asked.

"I couldn't, but you must get them out of Maleficent's reach." said King Stefan, he walks towards a cupboard and sees Maleficent's wings wrapped in paper. "Keep it hidden, keep it safe." He handed the wings to Coblat.

Then the door is being barged. "Get my father out of here!" Aurora told Cobalt.

"No, I will stay and make my final stand." said King Stefan.

"Well ok." said Cobalt and disappeared through a cloud of cobalt blue smoke.

Then the door gets break down and Maleficent and Shadow Takanuva enter the room. "Well Aurora, King Stefan. It's great to see you again." said Maleficent.

"I will not let you hurt my daughter you creature!" King Stefan exclaimed.

"I am not here for your daughter, I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine." said Maleficent. "My wings!"

"You're no angel, but I'm gonna enjoy this." said Tahu. Shadow Takanuva shoots the two Toa down and tie up Aurora.

"Now where are my wings?" Maleficent glared at the king.

"I'll never tell you." said King Stefan.

"Very well then." said Maleficent and stabs King Stefan in the chest.

"NO!" Takanuva shouted and broke free from the chains and knocks over a suit of armor and lands on Maleficent. She screams in pain from the armor burnng her skin.

Shadow Takanuva gets the armor off of Maleficent and helps her up. "Let this be a lesson to you, your father took my wings, so I took his life." said Makeficent and teleported away along with Shadow Takanuva and Evil Cole.

Takanuva frees Tahu and Aurora from the ropes, and watched as Aurora kneed down to see her dying father. "Aurora, I'm sorry for everything." King Stefan said his final words and closed his eyes and his grip is loosen from his hand. Aurora was choked up with tears and cried over her father's death, she's now alone. All Tahu and Takanuva did was watched as Aurora's world crumbled around her.

**Me: Man, this was intense.**

**Scorpion: I agree.**

**Scott: So uh, where's Delsin with that Chinese food?**

**Delsin: Here is it! (Enters the room) **

**Anna: Good I'm starving!**

**Me: No word or recent activity of the Queens of Darkness. (Grabs food)**

**Gamora: We are still keeping a eye out for them.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Scott: So we wait?**

**Elsa: Well I think I should get out.**

**Honey: Why? **

**Elsa: They'll think I'm a witch?**

**Me: Elsa that was a long time ago. Times have changed.**

**Delsin: Yeah, stop worrying and eat.**

**Me: Anyway, please review and stay frosty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Me with the base being repaired)**

**Me: Well the base is repaired. Now to find the jerk who trashed my base.**

**Grimlock: My theory is the Deadly Six.**

**Me: No they wouldn't do that.**

**Emerald: The Leader?**

**Me: He couldn't carry any weapon out the door.**

**Kevin: Loki?**

**Me: No. We have a lot of work to do.**

**Let's just get down to the chapter.**

"I front you not, Takanuva." Scarlett said. "I did make a deal with Maleficent. I take out Depth Charge for her-she agrees to stay away from my apprentices."

"Why would you?" Ryu asked.

"We may be enemies, but we are very similar. We were both manipulated and it shaped us into who we are."

"It's true." Beneficent said. "I had the wings during my creation because I was formed from the good side of Maleficent's heart. Since she was born with the wings so was I."

"And there are no strings attached?" Rigby asked.

None."

"You sure about this?" Korra asked.

"Jaller told me that he left the team to hunt down Rampage." said Takanuva.

"Yeah, that's what he said." said Mordecai.

Besides, she'll go back on her word." said Takanuva.

"What makes you say that?" Scarlett asked.

"I've known Maleficent longer than Sofia's been alive. She is a witch of her word. She just finds ways to manipulate the situation."

"And how do you know she won't here?"

"Because Depth Charge is a target we both want out."

Takanuva glared at the queen and grabbed Scarlett by the neck. "Listen to me Scarlett bitch!" Takanuva said in a dark tone. "You're so called this a "deal" took the life of Aurora's father and Depth Charge quit the team just to hunt Rampage!"

"What the hell?" Korra exclaimed.

"Dude!" Mordecai shouted.

"You say blondes have a lot of fun, but you are as stupid as Lindsey!" said Takanuva with the dark tone. "You forgot the one rule of warfare."

"Never," said Scarett until Takanuva answered it for her.

"Never underestimate your opponent." said Takanuva returning back to normal and drops Scarlett.

"I was a fool."

* * *

><p>Scarlett was outraged about King Stefan's death and decides to give Maleficent a call. Scarlett calls Maleficent on her phone.<p>

"Yes?" Maleficent asked.

"You killed King Stefan, Maleficent." Scarlett growled almost. "But if you hurt Sofia, I can't tell you what I'll do to you."

"Kill me, Scarlett?" Maleficent asked.

"No. I'm gonna do things that will make me ashamed to look in the mirror afterward but I'll do them. First I'm gonna take your wings, then your magic. I will leave you with nothing."

Maleficent grew shocked. "You won't even be a memory of a memory." She said after she hung up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Maleficent's territory Depth Charge was spying on Maleficent's army and so far he was getting impatient. "Come on X show yourself." said Depth Charge.<p>

Then he sees Maleficent and the other villains in the meeting room. "What are they planning?" He glared and decided to listen in.

"We need another base, and so far I found a place called the Moors." said Maleficent.

"The Moors?" Jafar asked.

"I was born there and exiled for letting a human in." said Maleficent.

"The late King Stefan I suppose?" Mal asked.

"Yes, the lost of my wings and home caused me to plot my revenge." said Maleficent.

"Makes sense." Depth Charge whispered.

"I will go to the Moors myself and reclaim my place as queen." said Maleficent.

"My daughter Anastasia is liking her new room." said Lady Tremaine.

"Why did you put her in a cell?" Rampage asked.

"For years she has been nice to Cinderella, and after she moved out, she and the town baker are in a relationship." said Lady Tremaine.

"I see that things weren't going according to plans?" Ms. Nettle asked.

"No this is a lesson when you don't follow my wishes." said Lady Tremaine.

"Well ok." said Rampage.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace of Cinnibar Scarlett sees some of her allies coming in. "I'm glad you're all here." said Scarlett.<p>

"This better be good." said Drake.

"May I introduce my newest creation." Scarlett said as she opened her lab door and out walked what looked like an exact replica of hre, right down to her tattoos.

"Uh... you created a replica of yourself?" Ben asked.

Scarlett shook her finger at him and took out her sword and sliced off her replica's arm, which instantly regenerated after a few seconds as some liquid metal.

"Is that-" Gwen asked as Scarlett nodded.

Korra walked over and the replica then morphed into her, only with red clothing like Scarlett's shapeshifting.

"Please allow us to introduce to you the S-1000." Korra said.

"It was modeled off the same technology used to create the T-1000 model. This is my team's spin on it. While it does have the ability to morph into anyone it scans, including the villains, it also has the ability to copy their powers and weapons as well."

"So how do we know it won't betray us like a T-1000?"

"While I may be self-aware, I have been given specific instructions to help the Scarlet Army or Justice Rangers however I can."

"She's programmed with a disgust for evil." Scarlett whispered to Drake.

"Alright let's taker her out for a test drive." said Ben.

"No way I'm not being your lab rat for this." said Drake.

"We can have Muscle Man do it." said Gwen.

"Wait if she's like the T-1000. Someone can use heat." said Takanuva. "It could destroy your creation."

"Oh, I thought that through. She's composed of liquid adamantium instead of mercity to protect her when she uses fire attacks."

"You have no idea how long it took to melt that metal down." Korra said.

"I heard Ratchet complain about how long it takes to melt red energon." said Tahu.

"Makes sense." said Scarlett.

* * *

><p>Later that day Mordecai and Rigby went into Scarlett's office."Hey guys." Scarlett said after her team was sent to Corona to prevent Gothel's return. "Rigby, I am so sorry for how I treated you. I guess my anger got the better of me."<p>

"Water under the bridge." Rigby said.

"To make it up to you, I would like to offer you my personal courtside tickets to the Bulls game tonight in the stadium." Scarlett said, holding up the tickets. "What do you say?"

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

*That night*

"Go Bulls!" Rigby shouted as the players ran across the floor, trying to get it into the basket. "You know, Mordecai, sitting here, it feels like a bribe."

Mordecai then got a shocked look on his face. "It is a bribe! Oh my God, I saw courtside and went blind! She's keeping us from the mission with this game!"

That bitch!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai calls Scarlett on his phone. "What the hell?! You brided us! We saved the worlds a bunch of times and you send us to a game!?"

"Oh, this wasn't actually my idea." Scarlett said.

"Then who's was it?"

"Skips. He actually thought that with a situation this serious, it was probably best if you weren't there. He said that he would have let you in for saving the world a bunch of times... if you weren't the ones who caused the problem for most of them. Don't blame me for this, you can blame Skips."

"We're gonna proof him wrong!" Mordecai said and hung up.

"Come on Rigby."

"The game's almost over! " said Rigby.

"Do you wanna prove to Scarlett and Skips that you're not a disgrace." said Mordecai.

The buzzer goes off. "Let's do this." said Rigby.

*The next day*

Mordecai and Rigby burst into Skips' room.

"That was a trick!" Rigby shouted.

"No more." Mordecai said.

"Gentlemen, you have a choice... Les Miserables or Jersey Boys." Skips said as he held up two pairs of Broadway tickets.

*That night*

The actors were singing Big girls don't cry on stage.

"Awesome!" Rigby shouted. And then he realized. "Dang it! He did it again!"

The next day

"Damn it, Skips we helped you out in a lot of problems and stopped Klorgbane." said Mordecai.

"Yeah we saved the Disney universe twice, helped Drake become the ultimate toa and fought Templars" said Rigby.

"Ok I'll be honest Scarlett is the one behind this, I was just a puppet. Gothal came back when you were at the Bulls vs Raptors game." said Skips. (A/N: What did you expect?)

"That figures!" said Mordecai.

"Don't worry it stops right now." said Skips.

"Glad to hear it." said Rigby.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby walks in to see Scarlet speaking to Cinderella in French.<p>

"What are you ladies doing?" Rigby asked as the two looked.

"I'm sending Cinderella on a mission to rescue Anastasia from Lady Tremaine." Scarlett said. "I'm sending you two, Kopaka, Ben, Vivian, Korra, and Daisy to assist her."

"Daisy?"

"That's what me and the Scarlet Army have decided to call the S-1000. She's also been upgraded to morph into energy weapons as well as blades." Scarlett explained. "Now the reason I hesitated for so long on putting you and Mordecai on the missions was because of your history of messing everything up or causing the problems in the first place."

Cinderella approached him and placed her finger on him. "I'm counting on you two to assist me in rescuing my stepsister. If you screw this one up..." she then snapped her fingers and Venus flytrap grew from the ground at Mordecai and Rigby's feet. "...my Flytraps are going to be eating well tonight."

Rigby gulped. "You don't really-"

"Kidding Rigs." Cinderella laughed as she snapped her fingers and made the plant disappear. "But seriously, I'll be really upset."

"Next time don't do that." said Mordecai.

"Then let's go." said Ella.

Meanwhile Tahu was training with Emerald while Sofia was practicing her magic. "Cobalt told me that he hid the wings somewhere far away from Maleficent's reach." said Emerald.

"That's good, at least she won't get her hands on them." said Tahu.

Then a holo droid shows up and shows map coronates. "What is that?" Sofia asked.

"Map coronates and the location is near Aurora's kingdom." said Tahu.

"Too bad Kopaka is out on a mission." said Emerald.

"I'll take the rest of the team. Sofia call Amber and James. Emerald call Cobalt." said Tahu.

"On it!" said Emerald.

"Let's hitch a ride." said Tahu.

**(Me with a chalkboard) **

**Me: So far we covered all the villains.**

**Grimlock: This sucks!**

**Me: I know.**

**Kevin: We have no leagues.**

**Grimlock: This is worst than the time Jamerson called me a bozo menace.**

**Emerald: I heard ya!**

**Me: There's one trace of Asgardian Magic in my lab.**

**Grimlock: I thought Loki wasn't involved?**

**Me: There must be a connection there.**

**Kevin: Hey archer eat your heart out, you went to Pixie Hollow, we're going to Asgard!**

**Me: Just for that you're not coming with us. **

**Kevin: Serioulsy.**

**Me: Before I go to the land where people eat, fight and repeat. I just wanna thank Jake for those lines and he owns Daisy the S-1000. You readers leave a review, Smoke out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**(Jetstorm and Amber are sitting on the couch.)**

**Jetstorm: Alright Ninja turtles!**

**Amber: We're not watching! (Grabs the remote and the two started fighting)**

**Jetstorm: just start the damn chapter!**

Anastasia was chained to a chair in the room while Mal aimed a rifle at her from across the room.

"Aim that at me all you want. I'm not giving you anything."

"Fine then. It'seems your funeral."

Anastasia then looked up and saw the battleship carrying her stepsister on it, who nodded to her from above. She then turned back to Mal.

"You really should let me go."

"Last I checked, you're locked in here with me and I'm the one with the gun."

Anastasia frowned and shook her head. "No, Mal. You're locked in here with me..."

Mal raised his eyebrow.

"...and you just brought me mine." She then kneed the underside of the table hard, which caused Mal to accidentally fire the rifle and she used the bullet to break the chain, freeing her.

"What the?!" Mal exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Outside of the chateau Kopaka breaks down the door and Tremaine was waiting for them. "Welcome home Cinderella." said Lady Tremaine.<p>

"It's Ella!" said Ella.

"That doesn't matter, let's give you a welcome home party." said Lady Termaine. Then a net falls on the team and captures them.

Mordecai uses his hidden blade to cut the net, runs upstairs and punches Lady Tremaine in the face. "Nice one." said Anastasia walking in the room.

"Anastasia." Ella replied.

"Mal's knocked out cold in the other room." said Anastasia.

Kopaka and Daisy enter the room only to it emepty. "He escaped." said Daisy.

"Damn." said Korra. "But let's take Termaine back to Cinnibar." Korra placed handcuffs on Tremaine.

Kopaka looks at his communicator and sees a message. "I'll meet you all in Cinnibar. I got go help Tahu." said Kopaka and walked towards his Jetrax T6 and flew off.

* * *

><p>Scarlett was in her trophy room acknowledging the symbols she collected from the villains she defeated over the years when she heard a voice behind her.<p>

"'Ello, your Highness." Scarlett then looked behind her and sighed.

"What do you want, Death?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just to talk with you. I've been rather sick of all these villains being taken from my underworld." Death said. "You and your team are the only ones keeping them at bay because Maleficent has somehow made her and her team immune to my abilities."

"Once we defeat her, you take them back to hell." said Scarlett.

"I can take them down for you." said a man with a red helmet and red symbol on his chest with dual guns.

"You."

"That's what I like about you. Thanks for giving me Black Mask." said Death.

"No problem." said Red Hood.

"Anyway King Stefan told me to say this." said Death and took out a piece of paper. "Scarlett, first off kill Maleficent and make her death slow and painful. Tell Aurora that I love her."

"Thanks Death. But I'm doing this for the multiverse as well. And what's my reward for this?" Scarlett asked.

"I do nothing to mess with your apprentices." Death said to which Scarlett nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Rigby was standing under a target with an apple on his head with Merida across the field.

"The key part of being on a team is trust." Kratos said, explaining to the team members what was going on. "Rigby is standing on the target with an apple on his head and a pole with a bell on it.

Merida then put on a blindfold and grabbed a string connected to the bell. Rigby gulped nervously.

"Merida will be blindfolded and she will use the sound of the bell to find the target."

"Here goes." Mordecai gulped as Merida engaged her bow and pulled the string, causing the bell to ring and she used the sound. She then released the arrow, which hit smack dab in he apple.

"I had enough of this!" said Rigby. "I'm not a target!"

"Rigby has a point right there." said Mordecai.

"The point of this little exercise was to have you trust me to not hit you." Merida explained. "If the group doesn't trust each other, we might as well just kill ourselves to save Maleficent the trouble."

"Me next." said Red glared and grabbed Red Hood by the next and took out his hidden blade. "I thought I killed you Templar slum bag."

"First off. I'm not with those assholes no more!" said Red Hood. "Second of all I'm here to help you guys and maybe join your ranks."

"First off you kill people and we don't hire killers." said Merida.

"Um, your boss hired Agent 47, Ezio, Scorpion, and Kratos they're all killers." said Red Hood.

"Maybe that's because you almost killed Skips and kidnapped Margaret." said Mordecai.

"That was in the past. We're in the present and move on." said Red Hood. "Come and find me until you learned how to act your age." He walked away.

"Do you trust him?" Kratos asked.

"No." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>The Toa Nuva (minus Takanuva and Kopaka), Cobalt, Emerald, Sofia, Amber, James and the Guardians of the Galaxy are in the Milano. "Kopaka will be with us shortly." said Tahu.<p>

"So what's so special about this place?" James asked.

"I had Lucy research the location, the Moors is the birthplace of Maleficent." said Tahu.

"So what did Maleficent do? Set off pranks, annoyed the ruler or something?" Cobalt asked.

"Actually." Lucy appears on a holo screen. "She was banished after bringing King Stefan into the Moors. Then a few years later, Queen Leah's father offered him to be king to kill Maleficent."

"But he had a change of heart?" Sofia asked.

"He was weak, I would slice her head clean off and bring it as proof." said Drax. "He put his own daughter in danger."

"He had feelings for Maleficent." said Lucy.

"Wait he and Maleficent?!" Rocket exclaimed.

"A human and fairy hooked up?" Emerald asked. "Humans and other beings don't belong together!"

"Hey I'm living proof of two different species dating together! My dad's alien and my mom's human!" said Star Lord.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Pohatu.

"We're here!" said Lewa.

Everyone looked out the cockpit and see giant walls of thorns. "Who fired the gardener?" said Onua.

Then a tree root snake like thing pops out of the ground and attacks the Milano. "What the hell?!" Star Lord shouted. The Milano crashed landed and the some humanoid trees show up one of them walked up to Tahu's team.

"You are trespassing our kingdom and you're all under arrest!" said the captain.

"Don't even think about it giving tree!" The captain turns around and sees Kopaka walking towards the humanoid trees. "We're here to help!"

"The name's Balthazar! If you want them to be free you will have to face me." said Balthazar.

"Bring it." Kopaka glared at Balthazar. Balthazar charged towards Kopaka, but the Toa of ice isn't moving an inch until Kopaka used his spear to swipe Balthazar's legs and pins him to the ground. "Next time use your head mother willow. Let them go or else else everyone dies." said Kopaka.

"Is that a threat?" Balthazar asked.

"No your old friend Maleficent is coming home." said Kopaka.

Balthazar was shocked to hear that name once again. "Release them!" said Balthazar. The tree guards did excalty what Balthazar commanded. They walked into the Moors and the team was amazed to see the beauty of Moors.

"It's so beatiful." said Gali.

"I seen better." said Rocket.

"What have you done?! More humans and freaks!" said a pink flower fairy flying in with a green and blue flower fairies.

"The only freak here is that guy!" said Rocket and pointed at Balthazar.

"This is Knotgrass, Thistlewist, and Flittle. They run the Moors." said Balthazar. "Cousins of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Wait, they have cousins?" James asked.

"Yes, we don't talk much." said Knotgrass.

"Listen to us. Maleficent is on her way to take back the Moors." said Emerald.

"That's impossible!" said Thistlewist.

"It's not." said Depth Charge entering the scene. "She's expanding her operations, X is gonna be there."

"Great to see you again." said Kopaka crossing his arms.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"Wait you sent the holo map over to us?" Amber asked.

"Yes, because I wanted to make sure that Maleficent is being taken care of while I hunt down X." said Depth Charge.

"It's all about you and Rampage." said Emerald rolling her eyes.

"Anyway we should get ready to defend the Moors." said Tahu.

* * *

><p>Emerald was sitting on a tree branch looking at the dark sky. "Hey." said Cobalt walking towards the tree.<p>

"Oh hey." Emerald replied.

"How are you?" Cobalt asked.

"I'm fine, just relaxing before Maleficent comes." said Emerald.

"You're nervous?" Cobalt asked.

"No, I'm not." said Emerald.

"Well try not to mess up." said Cobalt. "But just in case we don't make it., I have something to say."

"This odda be good." said Emerlad.

"Look when I first met you I thought wow. You're the youngest Queen there is." said Cobalt. "From there I don't know what this feeling I'm having."

"You have a crush on me?" Emerald asked.

"Well that's the reality, yes." said Cobalt.

"Look you're a great guy, also cute." said Emerald. "But I rule a kingdom and it would be hard to date someone."

"I understand." said Cobalt.

"But let me give something." said Emerald and kissed Cobalt on the right cheek. "Good luck."

Cobalt began to walk away and touched his cheek. "I will never wash this cheek again." said Cobalt.

**(Jetstorm and Amber are still fighting over the remote and I walk in) **

**Me: What the hell are guys doing?**

**(They stop fighting and look at me)**

**Amber: Hey Smoke. How did the mission go?**

**Me: We got our stuff back but Steeljaw got away. What's going on here?**

**Jetstorm: I wanted to watch Ninja Turtles.**

**Amber: I wanted to watch Bride wars.**

**Me: Well they're all over.**

**Jetstorm: Oh great.**

**Amber: Thanks a lot.**

**Me: As Benson says, cleans this mess up right now or you're fired. I would like to thank Jake for the scenes for Death and Scarlett's meeting and the begining of the chapter. You readers please review and stay frosty. (Walks out)**

**Jetstorm: You're not gonna make me clean up by myself.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Merida, Hidlegard, Takanuva and the Angry Video Game Nerd have arrived in New York City)**

**Me: Welcome to New York! **

**The Nerd: So where's this weird power source?**

**Takanuva: It's around here somewhere. **

**(Then we see Jamerson on the big screen)**

**J Jonah Jamerson: Breaking news! The Arkham Knight teamed up with Spider-man and tearing up Chinatown! **

**Nerd: He's fighting the Arkham Knight! **

**Me: Let hurry and give him a hand! **

**(We have straight Chinatown to where we see Spider-Man battling the Arkham Knight)**

**(Enjoy return of Maleficent. Oh and to the Benny shack guest reviewer cut it out man, you're embrassering yourself.)**

"You may think of me and the other assassins in the Scarlet Army as killers, but these days we do it for a noble cause." Ezio said to Mordecai as they sat down at Tiana's restaurant in Cinnibar City.

"What do you mean a noble cause?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Assassin to Assassin." Ezio said as he poured himself a glass of Sambuca. "Despite my history, I haven't been an assassin for five years. These days I practice a new profession with my skills besides being in the Scarlet Army: bounty hunter."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Mordecai asked.

"Not exactly. See, whereas an assassin kills whatever target they are assigned, a bounty hunter is reserved to criminals." Ezio said. "I find a criminal marked for death with a bounty on his head, I track that man, I find that man, I kill that man, and I deliver his corpse to the authorities to prove that I truly have killed him, and then they pay me the bounty."

"Makes sense." said Mordecai. "This is about red hood isn't it?"

"Correct." said Ezio.

"You don't understand." said Mordecai.

"Listen to me Mordecai!" Ezio snapped back. "He's here to help us in our war against Maleficent! The enemy of my enemy. I suggest you get use to the idea."

"You don't know the pain he caused." said Mordecai. "He was a Templar, you're enemies." Ezio sighed and knew this was gonna be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Back in the moors Kopaka is on look out duty, while the others are setting up. "Traps are set up in all entrances." said Star-Lord.<p>

"Good work Star-Lord." said Tahu.

"You think your "Alamo" will work?" Balthazar asked.

"Well no one survived the Alamo." Star-Lord replied.

"That's great." said Amber worried.

"Can't we just give Maleficent the Moors!?" Rocket asked.

"That's not an option. If we give Maleficent the Moors she'll be unstoppable and Queen Aurora will be in danger." said Emerald.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Would you want the blood of everyone in Aurora's kingdom on your paws?" Depth Charge asked.

Rocket glared at Depth Charge and took out his blaster and aimed at Depth Charge. "Ok that's enough you two, we have work to do." said Star-Lord.

"Very well then." said Rocket and put his blaster away.

"So what's up with him?" Balthazar asked.

"He lost his home to Rampage, an ultimate weapon made from a mutated spark." said Gali.

"Revenge can blacken the heart, look at what happened to Maleficent. She fell in love with the human and you know the rest." Balthazar explained.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." said Emerald.

"I know you tried to kill Roodaka." said Amber.

"But you managed to be the better person." said Balthazar.

"True." Emerald agreed.

Meanwhile back in Scarlett's gym in the castle.

* * *

><p>Rigby was trying to do pull ups with his tail, when Kratos walked in shaking his head.<p>

"So, any progress, Rigs?" Kratos asked.

"I'm fine here, my man?" Rigby said, before falling on his face.

Kratos chuckled a bit and then picked up a short sword and tossed it to Rigby. "Come on?"

"Training?"

"No. Baking cookies. If anybody can work you into the proper warrior, it's me."

"And why do you think that?"

"God of War." Kratos said with a smirk.

"...Okay, you've got me there." Rigby sighed.

Kratos then drew one of his Blades of Exile and went to it with Rigby. "Ready?"

Pft yeah!" said Rigby. Kratos strikes at Rigby, but blacks the attack. "You forgot that I wield the rig axe!" They contimed fighting until Rigby was about to win until Kratos counters and wins.

Scarlett smiled, applauding both of them from the door.

"Rigby, could we talk?"

"Why, so you can complain about me never being any help to the team?"

"No, so I can apologize to you for complaining about you never being any help to the team." Scarlett said, which had Rigby raise his eyebrows in a bit of shock. ""I've been a j*** to you for one mission that you screwed up for me. As the Queen of Cinnibar, I need to be respectful to all of my subjects, especially my friends."

Rigby thought about this for a few minutes. "Okay, you're the leader of one of the best known armies in the multiverse. One of the biggest things that makes you famous is your strategies in battle. As such, given my history of either making the problems worse or inadvertently causing them, you have perfectly good reason to not trust me on missions like this."

"Especially when the fate of the multiverse lies in the balance."

We see Red Hood practicing in the fields against dummies of Maleficent and her cronies.

Rigby motioned for Scarlett to lean down so he could whisper to her. She did so. "How do we know that Red Hood won't betray us?"

Scarlett then whispered back. "We don't."

"I trust the Angry Video Game Nerd, but he helped me and Mordecai saved Aw what?! he's a good friend." said Rigby.

"You have the Angry Video Game Nerd on the Justice Rangers?" Scarlett asked.

"Damn right!" Scarlett turned around and sees a pale white male in his 30's, brown short hair, a pair of glasses, wearing a White buttoned shirt with a pocket pouch, brown khakis pants, and brown shoes.

"The Nerd." said Scarlett.

"Yeah, surprise to see me? The Nerd asked holding a case of Rolling Rock.

"You better keep that away from my students." said Scarlett.

"Sure thing." said the Nerd.

* * *

><p>Back in the Moors Sofia was meditating near a tree, so far her eyes glowed yellow.<p>

In Sofia's vision she sees Takanuva leaving Cinnibar, then flashes to Maleficent with her wings back. Then Sofia sees a warrior on the Justice Rangers and Scarlett fighting along side with them. Then she sees the Red Hood pointing a gun at a figure.

When Sofia's eyes stop glowing and starting panting. "What was that about?" Sofia asked.

"Hey Soph Maleficent's here and she means business!" said James. Sofia gets up and runs to the battle.

**(The Arkham Knight is kneeling down in defeat)**

**Me: It's over Arkham Knight.**

**Arkham Knight: Actually I've won, I know the location of the Shen Gong Wu and I will retrieve it and defeat Chase Young along with your fellow author Archer. **

**The Nerd: Not gonna happen! (Takes out a weaponized Nintendo Zapper, but the Arkham Knight uses a smoke puff and gets away.)**

**Merida: He escaped. **

**(We than see a 14 year old boy fair skin, spiky black hair with green highlights, red jacket, blue cargo shorts, and gray shoes walking in)**

**?: So who was that guy and who are you guys?**

**Mordecai: That was the Arkham Knight, it's a long story.**

**Me: We're the Justice Rangers. Name's Smoke, that's Mordecai, Rigby, Merida, Hidlegard, Clio, Takanuva and that's the Angry Video Game Nerd. Call him the Nerd. I see that you met Spider-Man.**

**Jake: Jake Long. What brings you guys?**

**Me: It's a long story.**

**Takanuva: Can we talk somewhere private.**

**Jake: Yeah sure.**

**Me: Alright I need to warn Archer about the Arkham Knight coming to him. I like to thank Jake for the conversation between Ezio and Mordecai, and the training room. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Sideswipe is on the computer tracking the last Master Emerald fragment)**

**Knuckles: Anything?**

**Sideswipe: Actually we have the fragment.**

**Critic: Where is it!?**

**Sideswipe: Arkham Asylum.**

**Me: That place has been empty since the Joker took over the place and almost made Titan soldiers.**

**Cade: Well let's get going.**

**Me: But we should be careful. We don't know what Jack could have a Shen Gong Wu to use to his advantage.**

**Grizzly: What can go wrong.**

**(We're at Arkham Asylum)**

**Me: Ok team we are the only stopping Jack from getting the piece of the Master Emerald and unleashing Chaos.**

**Ice Bear: Ice Bear is ready.**

**Me: Good let's do this!**

**Everyone: Ready break!**

**(Enjoy the new chapter of Return of Maleficent)**

Scarlett rode Oleander up to her half-sister's castle with a torch in her hand because of the eternal darkness that Maleficent cast on the world. She then got off and walked up to the door and gave a knock.

"You may enter, sister." Ivy said from behind the door.

Scarlett gave a deep breath and walked in the door and saw Ivy on her throne with a scowl on her face.

"So, you've come to enlist me to your little alliance, have you?" Ivy asked.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Scarlett said. "Nobody else knows about this but us. You have another version of my army by your side that do anything you say."

"Why would I want to help you after your hand in banishing me to that island?" Ivy asked, stroking her sister's chin.

"Because right now, I'm your best chance at keeping your freedom." Scarlett said. "Think about it. If Maleficent takes over completely, then she won't settle at just us. She will enslave all of her enemies and that includes you. I want to kill Maleficent. You want to kill Maleficent. If we stand together, she doesn't stand a chance. Interested?"

Ivy then stroked her own chin in thought before she finally settled her decision. "...Yeah."

"Let's get to work." said Scarlett.

* * *

><p>In the Moors, Maleficent's forces are standing in front of the Moors while the heroes are standing in front of the Moors. While Tahu and Maleficent are walking up to each other. "So you are the great Tahu? I heard much about you." said Maleficent.<p>

"So have I. You caused the vale of darkness and killed King Stefan." said Tahu.

Maleficent chuckled at that remark. "All true. I can see that Scarlett has send over a freak of nature." said Maleficent.

"She doesn't know. But I will give you two options, leave the Moors alone or else you want a fight." said Tahu.

"This is my home Toa. I suggest you fools leave and let be alone." Maleficent glared at the Toa of Fire.

"No. We will stand, we will fight and we will win!" said Tahu.

"Very well then. You made a foolish mistake." said Maleficent and walked back to her army. Tahu walked back to his team to give them the defence.

"Still on?" James asked concerned.

"Yeah it's still on." said Tahu. "Just like we planned Cobalt, Kopaka ice shield!"

Kopaka took out his ice spear and Cobalt took out his elemental rod and formed an ice wall. "That'll show her!" said Kopaka. But the ice shield breaks by a strong force. "What the hell?!"

They look up and see Maleficent with black wings, the heroes are shocked to see that Maleficent got her wings back. "I'm no angel, but I earned my wings." said Maleficent.

Lewa glared at the mistress of all evil and took out his two swords and used his axe blades to form the X-glider. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're doing?" Amber asked.

"Too late!" said Lewa and took off.

"So you come to kick me out of the skies?" Maleficent asked.

"I'll been flying while you were rotting in hell!" Lewa shouted and tackled Maleficent towards a rock.

Rampage gave the soldiers to advance, while the rest of the heroes defend the entrance to the Moors. "Keep them away from the Moors!" Tahu exclaimed and took out his swords.

* * *

><p>Lewa and Maleficent are flying through the Moors, continuing their dog fight. "I was born here Lewa. I know this place like the back on my hand!" said Maleficent.<p>

"Well the forest is like a jungle. I learn my way around." said Lewa and circled around a tree to strike Maleficent but Maleficent flaps her wings and the force pushes Lewa towards a tree.

"You are out of your element Toa." said Maleficent.

"Let's stir up some winds!" said Lewa and created two twisters from his swords. "Wind fly!"

* * *

><p>Back with Tahu and the others, they were fighting off Maleficent's forces, Onua used his Earthquake hammer to whack some of the soldiers, Sofia and Amber are fighting off the soldiers. Emerald and Cobalt are fighting back to back, Emerald kicks one in the head while Cobalt uses his katana to attack the soldiers.<p>

Drax ran towards Rampage and stabs him in the eyes. "Surrender or else!" said Drax.

* * *

><p>Back to Lewa and Maleficent they were fighting in the twisters. "Give it up Maleficent, we're not gonna let you take the Moors." said Lewa.<p>

"The Moors is not what I'm really after." said Maleficent and tackle Lewa to the ground. "I have plans for you Lewa."

"Tahu, I failed." said Lewa and passed out.

"Rampage, call off the forces." said Maleficent on a commlink. Maleficent grabs the passed out Lewa and takes off.

The rest of the team sees Maleficent with Lewa in her hand. "Lewa?" Kopaka asked.

"Listen up Toa! You can keep the Moors but Lewa is mine!" said Maleficent.

"Let him go!" said Tahu.

"Not gonna happen!" said Maleficent and teleported away along with her army and Rampage.

* * *

><p>After the mission, Scarlett gathered both teams there.<p>

"Okay, you are going to hate me for this Tahu. You might have to cut all ties with me after this one. But... here goes. There was a time when I was great friends with Maleficent."

"You what!?" Rigby and Mordecai shouted as Scarlett sighed.

Tahu went up to her and put his claw on her shoulder. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"...It's true." Scarlett said.

"Scarlett is many things guys. But a liar is not one of those things. She's like Maleficent in that way. She doesn't lie. She's just very tricky."

"Besides that raven, I was the one who tried to prevent her from going evil. I failed miserably in my efforts. I tried everything I could."

"That's why you couldn't bring yourself to kill her when you had the chance." Tahu said.

She turned to Takanuva. "You want to know the real reason I knew she wouldn't have gone back on my deal with her? It's because of personal experience. I was the only one who tried my best to stay on her side and support her after her wings were removed. She would never lie to me because I had never done anything to hurt her prior to her rage."

"She tells the truth." Beneficent said, swooping down.

"How do you know, hot shot?"

"Since Maleficent and I are the same person, I have her memories. She indeed only fought Maleficent to protect the ones she loves. She had never done anything to deliberately hurt her or others."

"I spared her when I went to get Echo because of that. Since she's a threat to the multiverse I have no choice but to fight her."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Rigby asked.

"I'm not ashamed to say it. I was scared of how you would react to it. I felt that I if I revealed to anybody that we were old friends, then none of you would trust me. You would all assume that I was her spy and was here to split everybody up. I truthfully am scared of Takanuva. He is just a brute who takes every opportunity he gets to shoot down my plans or ideas."

Takanuva was shocked at her saying this.

"Go ahead, Takanuva. Shoot down my statement again. I've already done the same for Rigby and Mordo. None of my plans matter to you because your focused on killing Maleficent again. I'm a firm believer in karma. I don't believe that death is ever the answer unless there is no other one. Your philosophy is kill first morals last."

The Scarlet Army consoled her then and there.

"I will not sit here and be called a b*** to my face, Toa. If this were your kingdom and somebody insulted you in the same way you have to me, what would you do?"

"...*sigh* Banish them."

"That's what I thought. I'll give you one more chance to prove that you can respect me if you wanted to. But if word comes out of you insulting me again... may Maleficent have mercy on you."

"Let me say something. You see me or Teridax playing video games? Optimus Prime and Megatron at the movies? Or Batman and the Joker playing a board game?" Takanuva asked. "No! Because they're not friends!"

"To be fair Takanuva. Megatron helped us saved Earth from Unicron." said Optimus Prime.

"I will give you that one Optimus. But Lewa's been captured, we should rescue him." said Takanuva. "But the point is I overstayed my welcome." Takanuva walked away from the room and entered the garage.

"So you're just leaving?!" Jen asked with Mordecai, Rigby and Riley by her side.

"Yep!" Takanuva replied and crushed Eddie's car into a cube with his telekinesis. "Tell Eddie to move his cube."

"Dude Rigby and I still mad at Scarlett for hating Rigby in the past." said Mordecai.

"This is different Mordo. I just need my space guys." said Takanuva.

"So we'll see you again?" Riley asked.

"I'm not saying good bye. I'll stay in touch, see you around." said Takanuva as he got on his ride and took off.

Eddie walks in and sees what happened to his car. "Takanuva did it Eddie." said Jen.

* * *

><p>Soon after explaining her recruiting Ivy to their resistance, Scarlett collapsed onto her bed with an exasperated sigh of exhaustion as Ivy walked into her room.<p>

"I love what you've done with the place, sis." Ivy complimented. "The ability to travel through dimensons does have it's perks. It let you bring the Kingdom into the future."

"Cut the gas Ivy, and listen to me now." Scarlett said to her sister. "We may be sisters but you are still considered a criminal in my kingdom. You are responsible for numerous crimes including my own murder in another dimension. And the only reason why you are standing here now is because I am allowing it."

"Understood." Ivy said, slightly looking down. "Right now I am only here to help you and I can assure you with that. We have the power of telepathy. You can tell if I'm lying."

"Indeed. You're many horrible things, Ivy. A liar isn't one of them."

"I wonder how the rest of the team told the news?" Ivy asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the gym Tahu was punching a bag while Wheeljack just looked piss. "So did Scarlett say anything?"<p>

"No. I just couldn't believe she would do this." said Tahu.

Scarlett walked in to Tahu's training session.

"Sorry Tahu. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice. But she's my sister. I have a responsibility to protect her even if she is my enemy."

"She killed an alternate version of you and took over her powers and army."

"True. But that was an alternate version of me. She doesn't have it in her to destroy her own flesh and blood."

"Just you wait. She will betray you and I won't be here to say I told you so." said Tahu.

"When this is over i'll sat I told you so." said Scarlett.

Tahu sliced a training Droid with his fire blades and it bursts into flames. "Whoa." said Ivy walking in the training hall.

"I got things to do." said Tahu and walked away.

"You're gonna rescue Lewa?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, because he's not just a friend, he's family." said Tahu.

Ivy ran up to Tahu and gave him a USB drive. "This is a layout of Maleficent's lair, this will help you out." said Ivy.

"Thanks." said Tahu and walked away.

* * *

><p>Emerald has called in Riley, Sofia, Scarlett, Cobalt, Drake, Korra, Dinobot and the Nerd in the meeting room. "Ok I have a plan to help us out in this war." said Emerald.<p>

"Let's hear it." said the Korra.

"Ok but bare with me." said Emerald.

"Get on with it!" said the Nerd.

"We bring back Mor'du." said Emerald.

"Wait what?!" Everyone except Emerald exclaimed.

"Let me explain Maleficent needs Mor'du to have an unstoppable army. We need to act before she gets Mor'du." said Emerald.

"Fine. I'll do it." Scarlett stated as Snow White walked up to the gang.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Snow said.

"How is she going to help with resurrecting Mor'du?" Drake asked.

"She isn't, my favorite nephew." Scarlett stated. "She's going to help with taming him. She has a god-given talent for taming any beast in the multiverse with her charms and ability to speak to animals."

"It's true. Most of the beasts under the Cinnibar Colosseum are under the Scarlet Army's control because of me."

"Well let's get to work." said Emerald.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Maleficent's lair, Lewa is in a cell chained to a wall. "Where am I?" Lewa asked still weak from his battle.<p>

"You're in Maleficent's castle, you're still weak when they brought you in." said Flora. Lewa turns to his left and sees Flora, Fauna, and Merrweather small and in a jar.

"Maleficent's lair? She got her wings back, I remember." said Lewa. "No one is safe,"

**(Me, Cade and Bella are in the medical center)**

**Me: It's not here.**

**Cade: Where can it be?**

**Me: Beats me.**

**(My commlink goes off)**

**Knuckles: (commlink) Hey Smoke I found the last piece come over to my location.**

**Me: You got it.**

**(Everyone is at Knuckes' location breaking the lock)**

**Wheeljack: About time we found the piece behind this door.**

**Knuckles: (breaks the lock and opens the door only to see a lot of boxes)**

**Grizzly: There's a ally of boxes!**

**Bella: This will take forever!**

**Me: Before we start our search. I like to thank Jake for enlisting Ivy, Scarlett's confession, and the Mor'du plan. Please review and stay frosty.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(We return to the temple)**

**Me: We're back!**

**Master Fung: Did you get the molecule gauntlet?**

**Me: (Shows a silver gauntlet) Right here.**

**Master Fung: Thank you Smoke. I don't know what I would of done without you and your team?**

**Rocka: Well we should return back to base.**

**Me: Good idea Rocka.**

**(You readers enjoy Return of Maleficent)**

Lewa was resting until Maleficent opens the door. "I'm not telling you anything about Cinnibar." said Lewa.

"You think I'm here to get information? That's rich!" Maleficent chuckled. "I'm here to show you something."

"A magic trick?" Lewa replied sarcastically.

Maleficent twirls her hand on the top of her staff and shows Lewa of everyone in the Scarlett army and Justice Rangers dead in what remains of Cinnibar. "This is Cinnibar in 5 days. All of your friends will be dead, and this world will be mine, and then next world." Maleficent stopped the vision. "You'll be the first one to die."

"You'll never win." Lewa replied. "Evil never wins."

"Rampage, show him what happens to those who are wrong." said Maleficent and leaves while Rampage cracks his knuckles.

* * *

><p>Tahu have called in what's left of the Toa Nuva in a meeting room. "Thank you all for coming." said Tahu.<p>

"This better be good Tahu." said Pohatu.

"It is." Tahu inserted the USB into the socket and it shows a hologram of Maleficent's castle. "Behold Maleficent's lair."

"How did you managed to get a hologram of Maleficent's castle?" Kopaka asked.

"Ivy gave it." Tahu answered and everyone looked at him.

"I find that hard to believe." said Kopaka. "Then again there was the Wendigo on Blackwood mountain."

"I know, but but I still don't trust her. Lucy where's the dungeon?" Tahu asked.

Lucy pinpoints the location of the dungeon somewhere in the lower levels. "So Lewa must be there." said Tahu.

"Along with the Headmitresses of Royal prep." said Jen with Aurora by her side.

"Queen Aurora. What are you doing here?" Gali asked.

"I'm here to help you break out Lewa and my aunts." said Aurora.

The Toa look at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p>Scarlett, Sofia, Korra, Emerald, Snow White, Riley, Drake, Cobalt, Dinobot and the Nerd are in the forest outside of DunBroch. "So we have to wait for Merida?" Nerd asked.<p>

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"This is just stupid. We're wasting time!" Nerd shouted.

"We need her. She knows where Mor'du is." said Scarlett.

Merida shows up and looks at the team. "Sorry I'm late I was looking for my arrows." said Merida.

"Welcome to the team who has a death wish." said Drake.

"Drake!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Death doesn't know about this. So yeah I have a death wish."

"I wish I had some beer." Nerd sighed.

"Your wish has been granted." said Takanuva holding a 6 pack of Rolling Rock.

"Takanuva? What are you doing here?" Korra asked.

"Camping. But I was gonna leave anyway." said Takanuva handing the beer to Nerd.

"Good." Scarlett replied.

"Hey man maybe you can join us?" Drake suggested.

"No! He's banished and I don't work with banished people." said Scarlett.

"Yeah well I don't hang out with the Makuta. Because of one good reason, they're the enemies and so is Maleficent!" said Takanuva.

"Oh my God, will you just let it go?!" said Scarlett.

10 minutes later

Scarlett and Takanuva are still arguing and everybody was getting annoyed by this. "Can't they just get along?" Sofia asked.

"I rather watch the debates in Republic city." Korra groaned.

Emerald is grinding her teeth, got up and slapped both Scarlett and Takanuva. "I am getting sick and tired of this. You two shut up shake hands and make up!" Emerald shouted.

Everyone was shocked to hear Emerald raising her voice. "Look I understand there were some problems since day one. But you two need to stop now, you're driving me to the brink of insanity!" Emerald shouted.

"But." Scarlett replied.

No buts! i'm taking over this mission, deal with it! You do whatever I say and you follow my orders! Got it?" Emerald exclaimed.

"Yes Emerald!" Takanuva and Scarlett replied.

"Did anyone see that coming?" Riley asked.

"No." said Sofia.

"Not really." Korra replied.

"Let's get going." said Emerald.

* * *

><p>The Toa Nuva, Jen and Aurora are climbing mountain and enter the castle. "Ok, let's find Lewa and Aurora's aunts and get out." said Tahu.<p>

"Got it!" Everyone but Tahu replied.

Kopaka looks outside and sees Queen Grimhlide, Jafar, Rampage and Evil Cole leaving the castle. "Maleficent is gonna be down four villains, let's make this quick." said Kopaka.

They went down to the dungeon and started to look for Lewa until Jen finds Lewa in his cell along with the good fairies. "I found them!" said Jen. Jen uses a spell that makes the others phase through the door.

"Guys?" Lewa asked in a weak state.

"It's us." said Onua and ripped Lewa's chains and helps Lewa up.

"Five days." said Lewa.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"We're getting you out of here." said Tahu.

They all exit Lewa and the good fairies' cell and walk upstairs. "Lucy will teleport us from the extraction point." said Tahu.

But then Diablo alerts the guards about the Toa are here, Maleficent's goons are running downstairs. Tahu and Pohatu are fighting off Maleficent's goons while the others escape. "Time to leave!" Pohatu said as he and Tahu followed the others.

They ran to the courtyard only to have archers aiming at them. "Well, well. What do we have here? You again!" said Maleficent.

"We're taking back what is ours." said Kopaka.

"Take me Maleficent." Everyone turned and looked at Aurora. "My aunts' and Lewa's freedom for me." Aurora explained and this brought joy to Maleficent.

"Aurora!" Flora exclaimed.

"Lucy, teleport." said Aurora.

"No!" The Toa Nuva (minus Lewa) and the good fairies exclaimed right before Lucy teleported everyone except Aurora out of the castle.

**(We arrived back home)**

**Rocka: Hey Smoke wanna play some Gears of war?**

**Me: Just let me upload this chapter first, then we're play.**

**Rocka: See you there. (Bumps into Ashlynn Ella and she has tomato soup all over her) I'm so sorry!**

**Ashlynn: It's ok Rocka.**

**Korra: Huh that went different in my head.**

**Me: Same here. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
